Beauty and Blood Roses
by MrsVincentCrabbe
Summary: COMPLETE. Remus Lupin has returned to Hogwarts...but not as a teacher. Not a time turner fic. HGRL.
1. Remus, I need your help

Okay, Basically, ignore HBP. It never happened. It doesn't exist! So, just go with this. I started this story, like, three years ago before HBP and I want to continue it as is. I'm not going to make it HBP compliant by having Dumbledore or anything like that. Just have fun with a little half cannon/half AU world here. This is Remus/Hermione. **  
**

**Chapter One **

"Remus, I need your help." Remus Lupin stared into the eyes of the old man facing him. Here was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer of all time, the one feared by Voldemort, asking a dried up old werewolf for his help; however paltry it may be.

"Anything, Albus, you know that," Remus replied with a look of pride and confidence. If Dumbledore had to ask for his help, then he would at least exude the air of ability; he would at least pretend he was able to do anything of use for him. Dumbledore's lined face eased into a relaxed but serious demeanour. He stared straight into the eyes of his former student, former professor, colleague in arms, and friend. Compassion ran through his thoughts as he took in the tired, lined face and weary eyes of that man. Life had taken its toll on Lupin. Tears had ran crevasses into Remus' flesh and sorrow had shadowed the light in his eyes.

"Remus, I'm worried. My mind is old and weary, my soul.." he paused as the heavy word sank in the air, "cannot take these torments. Remus, you were there. You saw Voldemort. You know he has returned." Remus nodded affirmative, the heavy meaning of the idea rolling like a ball of pure lead in the pit of his stomach. Dumbledore arose from behind his desk, the dim candles playing across his weathered features. His office had but the dying flame of a single candle lighting his way. His voice dropped to a whisper, a sacred and secretive hush falling on the wizards' shoulders. "Remus, I'm worried about Harry. He is powerful, oh very powerful, but he is..." he paused, rolling his hands around as if searching for what he couldn't communicate. "He is far too noble for his own good. He thinks he can save everyone. The weight, Remus, the weight of this idea will crush him before the end. He has already seen that it isn't possible to save everyone. Cedric, Sirius..." The old man stopped. He saw the hurt flash alive in the tired werewolf's eyes. "I need someone to watch after Harry. And not just Harry, but Ron and Hermione as well. They have lived the life of an adult since First Year, fighting against full grown wizards for years, Remus. Harry's noble cause of saving the world will bring them down, Remus, down to the pit of earthly hell." Remus watched emotion fly across the features of his mentor.

"Do you want me to teach again, Albus?" he questioned. Albus stared up, ripping his eyes off his own hands. He looked deep into Remus' eyes and Remus thought Albus was reading his soul. Albus turned to face the dying candle. His eyes honed in on the centre of the fire.

"I want you to be a student again." Remus looked unbelieving at Albus. How could he be a student again? He was nearly 40 years old. His mind raced through every magical method known to cause youth. Albus picked up on his racing thoughts. "I've thought this all through. We can't use a Polyjuice potion. After Fourth Year, a student drinking something every hour on the hour…well, Harry or Hermione would pick up on it and hex you into tomorrow. You wouldn't even make into the first day of lessons. " At this the old man let out a chuckle. He took great pride in the intelligence of his prized students. "Can't use a youth potion, because again, one of them would pick up on it. Can't use any type of time travel. That would just take you back into a different time, not change your appearance to that of another time. I could try an age spell, but that would be a bit transparent. Hermione is a wee bit too smart not to see right through an age spell; they are a bit apparent. She could probably break it. We have to do something undetectable, a little sneaky if you will." During his ramblings on the subject, Remus sat dumbfounded; he had to go back to school.

"Yes, yes... I have just the thing that will do the trick." Dumbledore was shifting about the room with his fingers twitching in excitement. Remus stretched his neck around to see what Dumbledore had pulled from the box. The old man turned around, displaying a brilliant golden ring with blood red garnets shining with a light of its own. "Godric Gryffindor's own ring, worn throughout his reign as Headmaster of the House of Gryffindor. Left as a legacy to his house, just as the other founders did. Usually only heads of house get to wear the Founder's Rings, but Minerva never was one for jewellery. You see, Remus, I have enchanted this little bauble to make your age regress. As long as this ring is on your finger, you will look, feel and pass as a sixteen year old boy."

"But, Albus..." Remus protested. Remus didn't necessarily reject the idea of being sixteen again, he rejected school. This meant he had to go back to the dormitories.

"You will look precisely as you did back in the day, of course. I can't change your genetic makeup," the old man stopped to chuckle again. "But, you will remember the past forty years of your life. You will be fully aware that you have prior knowledge of the kids. You will remember everything. Be careful, Remus; our Hermione really is the cleverest witch of her age." He stared at Remus to see the effect his words and actions had caused in the old werewolf.

"But, Professor, what about my...condition?" he attempted to put it lightly.

"The fact that you're a werewolf will not change. As I said, I can't alter your DNA. However, if they should ask, remember yourself. Both figuratively and literally. If they should ask, Remus, use your own plight as the example. Say exactly how I let you in and how you are under the same conditions. Severus will continue to make your Wolfsbane potion to calm your urgings. If I know my students, Harry, Hermione and Ron should be the best place for you to be." And the aged wizard left it at that. "Now," he continued, "you need a new name. I can't very well have a Remus Lupin fall back onto my roster."

" Romulus. Romulus Drigery," he finished. Albus wrote down the new name and stared lovingly into the eyes of his new 'student'. "But, Albus. You haven't told me what I'm supposed to do."

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" Albus winked his aged eye and bade Remus a goodnight's rest. "A trunk, robes, books and parchment are waiting at the foot of your bed. Look for the RD on the front."

"But, Albus.." Remus protested as the professor pushed him out the door.

"Goodnight, Romulus. And it would do you good to call me Professor Dumbledore from now on. Our Miss Granger will see right through you." Dumbledore so much as slammed the door in Remus' still questioning face. Remus knew he had to put the ring on. He had no choice. Remus slipped the ring onto his finger.

It felt like the world had spun out of control. His skin drew back against the bones in his face and flesh filled the ridges left by age. He saw the room appear to become larger. He knew he was shrinking to the height he was at sixteen. His hands no longer ached from the years of torture his ailment afflicted on the digits. His ragged and dirty fingernails re-grew strong and straight. He felt the blood in his veins run in new vigour, with all the robust spice of youth. He felt more alive then he ever had. He felt like he could run miles and never weary. He felt the colour flood into his skin and his cheeks blushed with youthful radiance. His moustache fell out whisker by whisker onto the floor and remembered he could never grow one as a schoolboy. The world stopped revolving and he could breathe with a new carelessness. Could the ring bring back his attitude as well as his youth? He stepped forward, noticing the strength in his legs and the tightness of the muscles. He felt alive again, as if no pieces of him were missing. He shook himself, his canine ways peering through, and took off to face Moony's new adventure. "Well, this is sure to be one for the books", he remarked silently to himself.

So very sorry for any format issues. I don't know HTML and I tried my best. So, please review. Reviews give me a reason to write.


	2. PMS

**Chapter Two**

Remus, or should it be, Romulus awoke to the blinding light of the early morning sun streaming through the glass windows in his dormitory.

'Metal note to self: Close bed curtains.' He sat up, quick and straight, which surprised him. He looked down at his shirtless torso and almost gasped at his long forgotten six-pack. 'I should never of quit working out after the guys…left.' He finished the thought sadly; he remembered all the times the Marauders would exercise together because of James' Quidditch conditioning. Peter never could keep up. He would often switch to rat form in order to cheat without being seen. He shook his head and that was when he noticed five boys squatting around his trunk, staring intently at the initials.

"RD? Who's RD?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, you dolt? It's the kid in the bed," replied a short boy with an Irish accent. Apparently, the men of Gryffindor Dormitory Year 6 hadn't noticed yet that RD was wake.

"Brilliant work, Sherlock," came the sarcastic reply of a tall red head that Remus knew quite well. In fact, he knew every boy standing at the foot of his bed simply by his voice. He had already heard Ron and Seamus which means…

"Well, stopping gossiping, wake him and ask." Ah, there was Harry. Remus, or Romulus, knew that where one was the other wasn't far behind.

"Looks like we're too late," came Neville's reply as he was the first to remove his attention from the apparently fascinating calligraphy. Remus just sat there dumbfounded as he say each boy's face clearer than he had ever before. Neville was as goofy as ever but still the lovable oaf. Seamus had the same peculiar look that was all his own but each freckle seemed to stand out. He saw Dean look up, looking as wide-eyed and innocent as ever. Ron was the absolute picture of devil-may-care good looks. And Harry; Remus hadn't forgotten the striking resemblance Harry held to James but it was the sudden clarity when he saw his mother's emerald eyes that almost drove him to cry out.

Remus just sat there staring into Harry's eyes. It was scaring Ron and making Neville tilt his head in his confused way. Harry's eyes squinted and Remus broke contact. Harry was suspicious now. 'Fabulous, golden opportunity to help and you botch it up, Moony.'

"Uh, hi," came the nervous, halting response to Remus' movement. Remus looked up at Seamus. "I'm Seamus. This is Ron, Harry, Neville, and Dean." Each boy nodded respectively and Harry offered his hand to Remus.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. What's your name?"

"Re…I mean, Romulus," he paused. 'Blimey. I've forgotten my name already.' It started with a D... "Drigery!" he shouted triumphantly and loudly. Harry looked at the young man with wary eyes. 'Obviously honed to perfection from 5 years practice.' Ron looked at him like he carried the plague. Dean had long since lost interest and gone to breakfast; Neville was a little afraid of this Romulus. Seamus still hadn't processed it all out.

"Okay, Romulus. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Remus saw Harry's eyes flick back in his head for a moment; might as well get the shock and surprise out of the way. New students always wanted to see his scar. If he's going to live with this guy, he might as well getting the fawning over with soon. Harry was taken aback when 'Romulus' didn't so much as twitch; not so much as he was insulted but surprised that 'Romulus' hadn't pulled what Harry had dubbed the "Colin Creevey" approach. Remus shook his head when he saw the disbelief pass over the faces of the four remaining boys.

"Oh. Oh! Harry Potter. Um, so nice to meet a…" 'Man, I'm bad at this acting surprised crap. I better not see Hermione today. She'll have me read like Hogwarts: A History. Pegged to the letter.' Remus searched for the right fan-boy phrase to use. "Hero." 'What prose!, Remus old man. You are a veritable poet, likened unto Virgil and Tennyson.' Remus mentally mocked his own stupid thoughts and wording. 'One minute I sound like my 16 year old self and the next I use words like 'veritable' and 'prose'. I'm in for a wild ride.'

Harry's face fell at being called a 'hero'. "No, Romulus. I'm no hero. Dumbledore's a hero." The four boys nodded in accord. Obviously to bunk with Harry, you had to be Dumbledore's man.

"Yes, yes, that's true. Dumbledore is the greatest." Romulus loved the smile that graced Harry's face.

"Come on, Romulus. We'll give you the grand tour."

"Welcome to the Gryffindor House Common Room. This, my friend, is where everything happens. This is shared by the whole house. Now, see those stairs there. They lead to the Girls' Dormitories but don't try to go up there. Ron had a terrible experience with those steps."

"Aye. The bloody things smooth out from under you and make a slide back to the bottom if you try to climb those buggers. Believe me, it is NOT fun."

Harry and Ron proceeded to take Romulus on the 'Grand Tour" which included everything from the Great Hall to the Greenhouses to Hagrid's Hut. Remus suddenly remember to ask Dumbledore if the teachers were in on his little covert operation. Harry drug the two boys all around the school grounds, warning 'Romulus' about the Whomping Willow and showing him where the Divination tower's quote-unquote secret entrance was hidden.

"Harry," Ron injected in the middle of Harry's fascinating speech about the grandeur of the castle. "Harry," he was continually being ignored. "Harry! As interesting as your 'Hermione-esque' history on the layers of bird poo in the Owerly is, I'm hungry and breakfast is on. Romulus, tell Harry you're hungry.'

"I…"

"See, you've starved the poor chap. Come on, Ro." Harry tagged along, asking about Romulus' favorite Quidditch team.

"Hey. Who's Hermione?" 'Yes! Point One for the werewolf! Newbie question. Yes!' Remus mentally celebrated

"Hermione? Listen, mate, you won't ask that question after you have been at breakfast for five minutes." Ron spoke up.

"What? Is she your girlfriend?" 'Yes, Point two!' Ron turned beet red as Remus threw mental confetti shaped like little wolves around.

"N…n…no, she not my gi…girl…girlfriend." Ron slowly stuttered out as Harry laughed hysterically.

"Not yet, anyhow."

"Harry!"

"What? I've got money in the House pool that says you two get together December of this year. Step it up, mate. But wait until Christmas. I get Seamus' 9 galleons if you guys go at it on Christmas Eve."

"Harry! You put money on this?!"

"Second Year, mate."

"What made you pick December Sixth Year?" Remus asked.

"I know what a big weenie Ronald here is so I said he wouldn't have to guts to do it until Sixth Year and seeing as we are always the only ones left here at Christmas, I figure it would happen when we were alone. Ron is such a pansy."

"This coming from the man who wouldn't ask his girl out until her other boyfriend died."

"Low blow, my friend, low blow." Harry stated dead serious while Remus tried to put on his best vague look. Needless to say, the rest of the trip to the castle was silent.

"Oi, Hermione. This is Romulus Drigery. New Seventh Year Gryff." The brunette barely looked up from her magnanimous tome. She huffed in response, barely disrupting her rhythm. "Hey, Hermione. Hey, Herm-minny." Ron pronounced her name wrong on purpose in order to get a rise out of her. "It worked," he stated to Harry when her brown eyes whipped up to glare daggers at Ron. "Hermione, this is Romulus."

"Herm-minny," 'Newbie Point Three!' Her face fell as she re-pronounced her name correctly. "Her-my-onee. Hey, how's about I just call you Mione." He had wanted to call her Mione ever since he had heard her name but it would be too informal for a student-professor relationship. He could possibly get away with it; possibly.

"Okay, but you're the only one. I ever hear it out of you two and it will be painful."

"She's really scary sometimes but you get used to her." Ron said as he heaped his plate with eggs.

"So," Hermione began as she snapped her hefty volume and stared into Remus' eyes. "What school did you transfer from? How are you already in Gryffindor? Why weren't you sorted? Why did you decide to switch schools so late in your academic career? Are you from nearby? Where do you live in England? Have you met Professor McGonagall? Snape? Have you met Draco Malfoy?"

"Hermione!" Harry interjected.

"What?"

"Leave the poor bloke alone. What are you, a question machine?"

"What? I'm sure that Romulus is eager to share about himself, make new friends, bond in his new academic family. Aren't you Romulus?"

"Uh…"

"See? You're just scaring him, Hermione."

"Fine. If he has any questions, we will answer them. How's that, Ronald?" she was wearing her contempt voice which Remus heard often when she was speaking to Ron.

"Um, who's Snape?" 'Yes!' Remus continued to do the happy dance in his head while Romulus sat listening as Hermione explained neatly who Snape was with many an vehement comment from Ron and Harry. Of course, the Golden Trio went on for the remainder of breakfast theorizing and arguing over Snape and Potions in general. Hermione jumped as she realized she had a book on reserve in the library. 'How Mione'.

"Show us your schedule, mate." Remus pulled out the parchment. "Good; pretty much you got everything we do except Divination. There you have Advanced Runes with Hermione. Well, we better get going to Potions. Snapey-poo will miss us terrible."

"I already do." came a snide voice from behind. Harry's face struck a strange sort of grimace while Ron looked like he was going to taste his eggs again. Snape surveyed each face with his contorted smirk until his gaze fell on Remus. "Who would you be?"

"Romulus Drigery…" Snape looked at pointedly, "Sir."

"You look familiar."

"Dumbledore might have told you about me…Sir." 'It going to be hard calling Snivellus Sir all the time.' Snape continued with his vague, quizzical expression. "Um, I'm the special exception to the 'no transfers' rule, Sir." Which really wasn't entirely false. It's just that he had been the exception in the Marauder Era, as it had become known. Snape's face seemed to lifted with recognition and a slight amount of disdain.

"Oh, you. The new Gryffindor. I'll see you on Thursday won't I?"

"But, Professor Snape, we have Potions first thing this morning."

"Don't you think I know that?" he said with a sarcastic tone. He walked away, cape whirling behind him as he walked.

"I swear he has some kind of fan under there to blow it up like that."

"Mechanical objects don't work at Hogwarts." Remus said, half listening.

"Thank you, 'Hermione'." Ron quipped. "What do you think he meant by 'Don't you think I know that'?"

"I don't know, but I mean to find out. Let's go." Harry said, in a very leader-like fashion. Remus rolled his eyes. So like James and Sirius they were. Neither one very bright but that was why the Marauders had Remus and the Trio Hermione. Someone had to know how to tie their shoes in the morning.

"Uh, Snape's the DADA professor, right?" Remus said innocently so as not to draw attention to the fact he figured it out.

"No, no. Snape's the potions master."

"Then, how would he say he would be seeing us on Thursday when we have Potions today. We all have DADA on Thursday. He would have to be the DADA professor."

"Wait, that's impossible. Harry, you said that you and Dumbledore went and got the new DADA teacher, right?"

"No, we went and got a new teacher. He never said what subject he would teach. Wait, this couldn't mean… We have got to get to that classroom."

* * *

Hermione sat down in Advanced Runes, her last class of the day and, thankfully, the easiest. Remus walked in, noticing a humming Hermione thoughtfully chewing on the tip of her quill. He slid into the seat next to her. 

"Doing homework at the last second, Mione?" he said, fully aware that she was doing either extra credit or a paper not due until May. He was going to mental celebrate but he had long ago lost track of his 'newbie points'. "Tch. Tch. Tch. Shameful." He added playfully.

"For your information, it's extra credit."

"Oh, well, if that's the case…" he added sarcastically while throwing his hands over his head. She gave him a sneer and turned back to her work, but with a smile on her face. Remus let a grim shine through as he placed his hands behind his head in a leisurely fashion. He was just about to open his mouth but the professor walked in and class began. This was no time to try and talk to her.

* * *

That evening in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Golden Trio sat in their designated spots; each in a oversized armchair surrounding the fire place. But tonight, there was another chair around the fire. Remus sat comfortable with the three students who he counted among his confidantes. They already excepted him as Remus so he knew they would accept Romulus. The secret was to let them figure out on their own so he can pretend he was worried he wouldn't be accepted. To just randomly shout to them, 'hey! I'm a werewolf!" would seem a little too suspicious. And around these three, suspicious was their first reaction. Harry and Ron were recounting their discovery this morning that Snape was not the Potions Master. They assumed he was the DADA professor.

"So, he finally achieved his dream." Hermione said, almost philosophically.

"Uh, sure. Anyway, you'll see on Friday what we're talking about."

"I can't believe I have to do the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw DADA class just because I can't fit Arithmancy, Advanced Potions, AND Advanced charms in my schedule." Hermione cried exasperated.

"I'm crying you a river, Hermione." Ron added in. Ah, good old Ron. He was part Sirius; always had the sarcastic remark. Ron was the only one who would say the things everyone was thinking but afraid to say. At his last remark, Hermione pulled her feet into the chair and buried her face in her book. Remus looked over and noticed she was reading a Divination book. He would ask her about that later.

"Well, I think it is time I headed to bed. Romulus, you coming?" Harry said, stretching his arms far over his head.

"Nah. Too jived to sleep."

"Jived? That sounds like such a Remus word." Ron muttered to Harry as they ascended the staircase. It would have been out of hearing range if Remus hadn't retained some canine abilities. 'Bollocks.' Hermione sat over in the chair; she looked so delicate in that massive chair with a massive book on her lap. Like a tiny angel fallen from Heaven, or a fairy trapped in a giant's world.

"Romulus?" Remus shook his head, his sandy hair brushing his eyelids and getting tangled between his light eyelashes. "You look half asleep. Maybe you should go with the boys."

"Hmm," he started, realizing she was right. He stood, his lean body stretching and a yawn created a bottomless cavern where his mouth should have been, and made his way to the stairs. He went up about seven stairs when he heard Hermione call his name. He turned his head slowly; too late. The stairs dropped out from under his feet, landing him flat on his face. He heard Hermione slam her book shut and her footsteps running toward him. 'Smooth.'

"Romulus, are you okay?" her voice drifted through his haze. He flipped onto his back, his arms spread out like wings and one leg drawled up while the other was straight. He looked up at the ceiling while Hermione knelled by his side

"I tried to warn you but you were in such a daze…Oh, are you alright?" He turned his face languidly toward her and let loose a smile. She started to laugh hysterically, trying to stifle the sound and her smile at the same time. He let loose a howl that just caused her to laugh harder. She was on her hands and knees now, doubling over from laughter. His body was seizing upward with each contraction of his abdomen, holding his side.

"Ron tried to warn me but I guess the dog in me is too stubborn to listen."

"Dog in you? Are you an Animagus?" 'Oh, sh…' "It's alright if you are. I know several Animagi , a few of which who are unregistered." She stated quite seductively, like she was a great figure in the espionage of unregistered Animagi.

"Uh….eh, yeah. I'm a Animagi. But I am registered." Her face took a strange look and he felt like he had created a critical mistake. On the first day. Damn. He laid back down, flat on his back.

"No. No you're not," she said, Remus realizing he couldn't contradict her. "I've read the entire Animagi registry and there is no Romulus Drigery."

"And you would remember if there was?"

"Yeah," she said, rather perturbed. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because…" he found this had to say to her even though he knew she wouldn't have a problem with it. She had kept Remus' secret for half a year and never treated him different; the same treatment, he was sure, would be extended to Romulus.

"Because you are a werewolf?" she said softly. He tried to act like he was going to deny the fact but he had no intention of actually denying anything. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"How did you know?" he said defeated.

"I know a werewolf. You have some of the same mannerisms." Damn. "He was a professor here in my Third Year. One of the better ones, to be honest. Way better than the first two, that's for sure." Remus smiled on the inside while trying to remain defeated by Hermione's superior intelligence. "Besides, you just said 'the dog in me is stubborn'. That kind of gives it away. You better be more careful."

"The next person who finds out might not be as accepting as you…"

"Tell Harry and Ron," she commanded.

"What? Are you nuts?" He was getting way too in-character. He didn't even have to stop and think of a response.

"Tell them."

"And you tell me, o! fascist dictator of the universe, why ever would I tell someone else?"

"Because Harry, Ron and I are still friends with that werewolf. We know already and we are willing to help you."

"How could you possibly help me?" He already knew what she was thinking.

"Has Dumbledore told you about a place called the Shrieking Shack?" 'Why am I always right? Guess I know this girl all too well.'

"Not really; why?"

"It was used by the professor when he was a student here. There is a secret passage under the big tree out there that leads to the Shrieking Shack. You can go there without hurting anyone during an 'episode'," she attempted to put it delicately.

"You mean when I go zonking mad once a month and try to kill people."

"Well, you could call it that except then it would be named PMS but you don't have that." He snorted at her absurd use of his statement. She had a quick wit but he had a feeling that she tried to hide it under her quick intelligence. He was laughing not just because of her sarcastic quip but also for the feeling that was well in his soul. He already trusted this girl with his secret, but to tell her again, to have her trust you again, no questions asked, no fear in her eyes, was enough to make this werewolf feel that his heart would burst.

"But I do have PMS. Pre-Moon Syndrome." She shook her head. "Too late?" She nodded again. "Ah, well, you can't say I didn't try to be witty and charming." She smiled down at him and everything in Remus' world was alright. For the greater part of his life he had been alone, scorned, friendless. Then he had met the Marauders and had felt acceptance for the first time in his life. And now he had the Golden Trio. He knew then that all they had to do was ask and he would sacrifice everything for these three. He would even give his life. For Harry. For Ron. For her.


	3. I'm Afraid I've Been Cursed

**Chapter Three**

Remus woke up the next morning, already looking forward to the weekend. 'Heck, I'm starting the famous Moony Summer Countdown.' He always did this to himself. He would say or think something that reminded him of James, Sirius or Peter. He decided that he wouldn't rehash the countdown. It had been a rather absurd ritual of theirs. Every month on the full moon before it would rise they would drink a shot for every month left of school. If they woke up the next morning without a hangover, the summer was near. Besides, he didn't feel like corrupting James and Lily's only son. He scratched his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was the first one up; as always. He decided to reacquaint himself with the Gryffindor shower. Clothes and toiletries in hand, Remus made his way for a long hot shower.

It was still too early in the morning for anyone to be awake when Remus emerged; still tinged pink from the scalding water. He walked slowly down the stairs to the Common Room in hopes of finding Hermione awake. He had noticed she was an early riser when they all practically lived at Grimmauld Place, just like he. She was always at the table, slowly sipping a mug of fresh coffee. It had become a ritual of theirs that summer to sit quietly and sip their coffee. By mid August, he would arrive and there she would be, coffee in hand and a mug on the table, waiting just for him, made just the way he liked. They wouldn't exchange much more than a glance; it seemed an unwritten rule that they wouldn't speak. As much as he enjoyed the time, he had always wanted to hear her opinion on the upcoming war, on books she had read, on Harry and his nobility. He wanted to hear what she thought about everything and nothing. She was a good student but moreover, she was a good person. And he was right, as he always seemed to be about her; there she was, sitting curled up in a easy chair reading a book larger than her lap. He was tempted to sneak behind her and pulled it away but that was too mean. She loved those books too much for him to be horsing around with them. He just watched as her eyes scanned across that page at an inhuman rate, flipping the page every once and awhile. She had a good pace going until a furry blur landed in her lap. Remus noticed it was Crookshanks and took this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"That your cat?" he said, trying not to startle her but didn't succeed. She jumped a little at his voice but recognized it before hexing him into tomorrow.

"Romulus," she started, still a little shocked. "Cat? Oh, you mean Crookshanks."

"Crookshanks?"

"Yeah, it means crooked legs." 'How Mione.' Crookshanks had jumped down, now twisting his body between Remus' ankles.

"It suits him," Remus said, eyeing his limping gait and bowing legs.

"What are you doing up so early on a Thursday?"

"Pondering the meaning of life and marshmallows." She giggled in response, biting her bottom lip to hold herself in reserve.

"What's so funny? I'm going for some hot chocolate. I was going to try the Great Hall but now I have my very own Tour Guide. Lead the way to chocolate, milady." he said to her, giving a grand gesture and stooping bow toward the portrait. "Will you come with me?" he said, looking up.

"Well..."

"Well, what?" he turned on his mischievous smirk and eyed her carefully. She looked different in younger eyes. Not so short, nor her hair so bushy; she was beautiful and he had never truly realized it. A glint appeared in her brown eyes; one that told Remus he was in for a ride.

"Come on," she said as she grabbed his arm and nearly wrenched it out of socket pulling him towards what he pretended not to know as the kitchens. Sitting by the kitchen fire, two mugs of chocolate close to scalding their bare hands, Remus and Hermione sat staring into the flames.

"Almost seems like its midnight in here, doesn't it?" he began, trying his best to take a sip of his drink. She seemed lost in a world of her own, watching the flames dance. He just sat there, patiently waiting for her to come to her senses, though, he was in no hurry to have this moment stop.

"Oh? Midnight? I suppose. You know, Hogwarts really shouldn't have it this dark. These poor House Elves are slaving away and with all the magic we possess you would think that Dumbledore..."

"I know, I know, better care for animals and magical creatures is your platform. SPEW, right?"

"S.P.E.W." she retorted.

"Whatever you say."

"How do you know about S.P.E.W.?" 'Ah, damn...'

"Harry and Ron told me about it when I found their old buttons in the dorm." That wasn't far from the truth. Harry and Ron had told him about it before Hermione had accosted him in her 5th Year.

"Oh," she said rather unconvincingly. It wasn't going to be long before he said something that would blow his cover for sure. Two days; this had to be an all time low.

"Hermione..." he began, not really sure why he said her name. It was a reflex almost; like he had to say it or he wouldn't breathe properly.

"Hm," she said absentmindedly, staring lost in the flicker of red and orange in the grate.

"We should, uh, head back..."

"Oh? Oh!" she rose from her perch on a small chair, taking her mug to the large stone basin that served as the kitchen sink, poured her left over hot chocolate out and rinsed the cup with magic; leaving a clean, dry cup in place by the sink.

"That was very considerate of you," Remus said, coming to stand beside her. She could feel his chest expand and relax as he breathed and she blushed. He languidly handed his mug to her; she took it, blushing even more when his hand brushed her side as he moved away from her. When she looked up from her work, the blush had faded but left her rosy and bright. She bit her bottom lip, as she was apt to do when situations like these arose. Her logical mind telling her to stop but every thing, environment, and person saying 'go ahead'. She was decided. She would stay away from Romulus for awhile. Or, at least wouldn't be alone with him. Her eyes seemed to adopt this idea and she spoke to him, a new edge and chill in her once warm voice.

"Let's go. We cannot be caught." she said, determination filling the air.

"Yes, Lady Prefect!" he mock saluted her. Remus was once the Prefect. He was basically the Marauder's Defense Attorney back in his school days. They would get in trouble and Moony would come stomping in with some legal loophole that would save Sirius from expulsion or James' eligibility for the big game against Slytherin on Saturday. Severus used to hate him for that.

"Oh, I have to go get my bag from the tower. See you later, Romulus," she cried as she ran down the hallway, her sharp heels clicking on the stone. Remus decided now was opportune time to speak again to Albus.

Upon reaching the phoenix, Remus realized just how ridiculous his situation was. Here he was, a man in his forties masquerading as a teenage boy and who had just scared the wits of a shy girl...Remus wasn't stupid. He knew the effect he had just had on her. He saw her blush and how she moved away from him whenever he came close. He had known her long enough to know what it meant when she bit her bottom lip. Remus laughed aloud at his sudden realization. He had just flirted with Hermione Granger. His student, his friend, his junior! Nearly twenty years, he calculated quickly.

"Well, Romulus, my boy. I'm glad you've found something humorous in my statue. I actually was going for regal and majestic. I appear to have failed." Albus said, his trademark twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry, Al...Professor Dumbledore." Remus said, the remains of his laughter in his voice and on his face. "I'm afraid I've been cursed."

"By the wiles of a young woman, perhaps?" Dumbledore said as they rode the moving staircase. Remus' face instantly fell.

"By the image of hanging Severus up by his heels from this very statue."

"Hm, yes." He agreed rather unbelievingly. "I remember quite well that day. I believe there were six shoe laces, two belts and one cloak involved in that mess." Remus withdrew into himself for a moment. He could hear Severus calling out to them as they ran away. 'I'll make you pay for this, you no good gits! Believe me! One day, Sirius!'

"My boy?" Albus cut into his thoughts. Remus shook his head to clear away images of so long ago. Of happy faces and loyal friends.

"Albus," he began as they were safely in his office now, "I miss Sirius. I miss James. Hell, I miss Peter."

"Going back to that room, walking these halls, a little too nostalgic for you?"

"I suppose. Can I take this off?" he said, motioning to his ring. Albus nodded assent. Remus pulled the ring off his finger and immediately, he was old again. His joints creaked a little more and he felt his mustache tickling his lip. "Hoh, what I would give if I could always feel sixteen."

"What we all wouldn't give to redo our youth."

"I don't want to redo my adolescence, Albus. I merely wish-"

"Wish your body could match your mind?"

"If that happened, you would be twenty and I would be one hundred and six. It's true, Albus, youth is wasted on the young."

"And on the old as well." Remus' eyes narrowed. Dumbledore always had some ulterior motive to his words. Nothing was simply what he meant. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a knock came at the door. "It's Hermione. There is a disturbance in the third floor corridor and it involves Mrs. Norris. Come in."

"Professor! Some First Years have jinxed Mrs. Norris to hiccup spiders. She's getting skitish and so is Ronald. I have done everything I can but Mr. Filch demands that I fetch you immediately. Oh," she began having finally noticed Remus there. "Hello, Remus. So good to see you again. In for a visit?" Remus quickly jammed the ring into his pocket.

"Um, no. I had something to discuss with Albus. I'm be on my way soon. Send my love to the boys."

"Of course. Um, Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Why are wearing school robes?" 'Dammit'. Remus' mind spun quickly.

"If memory serves me," Albus began in his unique all knowing fashion, "those are Fred's robes, are they not?" Remus stared at the Headmaster. 'What was he playing at?' Suddenly, Remus had an epiphany.

"Dah…. yes. I must have grabbed the wrong ones on my way out. It's getting close to my time, you know." Hermione smiled politely.

"Now, my dear," Albus began as he stood. "There is a problem?"

"Ah, yes. It's the third floor corridor." Albus winked to Remus on his way out. 'That was a close one, old boy' Remus thought to himself as he wedged the ring onto his finger and left the Headmaster's office.


	4. School of Loud Mouths and Loose Lips

AN: It's hard, coming back after The End. I'm sure it's hard for you guys to read non-Canon fiction afterwards too. Especially one...I won't spoil it. But, honestly, if you haven't finished DH, what are you doing on the internet? Especially fanfiction? It's like 'Spoiler Central'! Anyway, I've replaced this chapter with the full text of Chapter Four. Enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

Romulus walked into his 'first' DADA lesson to have his suspicion confirmed. Snape was, indeed, the new teacher. He sat down next to Harry, who had turned a little green, and Ron, who looked on the verge of actually being sick. Romulus shrugged. He had never been afraid of Snape and he wasn't about to start now. In fact, he vowed to have a little fun with him. Snape had figured him out because he still needed Wolfsbane and the new Potions professor was not to know about Romulus' condition. She was a spidery old woman who looked like Snape's mother if you made her nose a little longer. However, Snape didn't know that he was Remus. No teacher but Dumbledore knew and Romulus liked it like that. He could do, say and act as he pleased and no one would hold it against adult Remus.

"So, boys, what's going on?" Romulus said. Ron's eyes bugged and Harry made a quick motion to shut it. Romulus looked up at Snape; he was already staring him down. "What?" Ron's jaw clenched and Harry looked away because at that moment, Snape's voice rang through the classroom.

"So, Mr. Drigery, do you think yourself to be too good to be silent in my classroom?" Romulus threw on a smirk.

"Are you good enough to demand my respect?" Snape's nostrils flared. Romulus honestly thought that Ron had died.

"I will have your respect, Drigery, and you will give it to me willingly by the time I'm through with you." Snape smirked. He had some heinous detention in store. "Detention, with Potter and Weasley."

"But, Sir, what did we do?" Harry and Ron burst out.

"Made friends with another insufferable know-it-all who doesn't seem to know when to keep one's mouth shut." He was obviously insulting Hermione. Romulus felt that he should protect her. Something in him just said, "Don't let him get away with this. Don't let Snivellus get the better of you. Don't let him insult her!"

"She knows more than you'll ever." Harry and Ron sat back, dazed and angry but reprimanded. Snape's eye turned an even more opaque coal black than anyone had ever seen. "You couldn't match wits with her if you wanted."

"So, Drigery wants to stand up for Granger, huh? Anyone else want to concur?" Snape looked around, daring them to even breathe.

"I don't need anyone to back me up. I'm just fine on my own."

"Independent, are we? Then I guess you won't mind serving two of your now three detention all on your own." Romulus knew he was going to have to pay the price for his mouth but Hermione was worth two detentions any day. Romulus decided to shut his mouth. 'Was better to have spoken up than never to have spoken at all' he thought to himself. Snape whirled around in a typhoon of black and stalked back to his desk. He stood behind it, smirked and began his lesson as the other Gryffindors tried not to run screaming from the room for all the tension.

* * *

"What in the name of- what did you think you were doing?" Harry said as soon as they were out of earshot of Snape and the DADA room. 

"That's just it, Harry; he wasn't thinking." Ron piped in.

"What kind of crazy school did you go to before?"

"The school of Loud Mouths and Loose Lips, obviously." Ron added in awe. Romulus just strode along like nothing happened. Harry and Ron continued to berate him all down the hall with looks of half hero-worship and half pity. "He'll have your number for sure, now. He's been on Harry since day one."

"'Course, he's hated my dad for years but Romulus has gotten himself hated in his own right. I can't believe you'd speak up like that!" Suddenly, a cold drawl sounded behind them.

"Potty, Weasel, Digs-for-brains."

"Malfoy," Harry said, looking the small blond boy up and down like a used car.

"So, Potty, why didn't you stand up for your girlfriend? Too scared?"

"Seems Romulus was doing a fine job on his own."

"Jealous, maybe?"

"Maybe you are."

"Listen, Weasel-be-"

"I've heard tale that Hermione once smack the living crap out of you. Should I try to out do her now?"Harry, Ron, Malfoy and his cronies all turned to look at Romulus.

"How do you know about that?" Malfoy questioned shakily. Both Harry and Ron had looks on their faces asking the same question. Romulus' mind suddenly found a different voice. An older voice, cursing him out for giving himself away. He was giving himself away because he had gotten too comfortable with being Romulus. He had become his alter ego and had forgotten that under Batman's mask was Bruce Wayne and under his skin was Remus Lupin. A 40-some odd ex-Professor/Werewolf who was taunting his ex-students and sticking up for a 16 year old girl he had no business even talking to. A dazed look must have come over his eyes because Malfoy was looking scared and Ron was pinching his arm. Romulu-Remus barely heard Harry telling Malfoy that when he got this look, something bad always happen to the person he looked at first. Romulu-Remus had enough brain left in him to turn his face down towards Malfoy who was trying to leave with as much of his dignity as he could.

"I don't want to know!" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't want to know. My overactive imagination has gotten me in enough trouble for seven lifetimes. I'm keeping my nose out of this." Harry repeated his mantra all the way down the hall to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her usual spot, crammed between Harry and Ron and about a thousand books. Romulus came positioned himself at the other end of the table and pulled out the essay Snape had set today on some crazy Dark magic that involved glass goblet, an ostrich feather and blood. Remus thought it was stupid but this was Snape. He had expected crazy, hard and obscure to be the adjectives for that class. Hermione glanced up from her own work only long enough to bat Ron on the hand for trying to read off her paper. Harry would mumble to himself as he wrote out his essay and Hermione, more than once, shot him a look that could kill. Remus tried his best not to annoy her, knowing that any movement would probably provoke the beast. He barely dared to breathe. Hermione rolled up one parchment and pulled out a new one, throwing one book on the floor and hastily opening another. Remus was thankful he had only taken the bare minimum of classes (seeing as none of this counted towards his future or his career) and was finished long before the Golden Trio. Ron looked up in longing. Remus slipped him his DADA essay, noticing Hermione wrinkle her nose and Harry poking Ron from behind her back. He decided to go to bed but as soon as he turned around, Seamus and Neville rounded on him spewing question after question sounding exactly like Harry and Ron. 

"What were you thinking?" Seamus began.

"Weren't you scared?" Neville looked like he was in love with Romulus and would follow him for the rest of his days. Romulus cracked a smile across his face.

"Come on, boys; I'll tell you all about it upstairs." He knew now that Hermione would hear all about it. There was no way she would let something as sneaky as this go by without investigation.

AN: Just a quick note: he isn't borderline personality or Romulus isn't going to become another person through magic; it's just a difference in how he acts.


	5. We All Have Our Off Days

AN: BTW, I put the complete text of chapter four up so, if you read that little chapterette teaser I did, you can go back and read the full chapter now.

**Chapter Five**

Remus woke up the next morning not feeling very proud of himself. It didn't matter to him that he had blatantly disrespected Snape; what do you think he did for seven years at Hogwarts? No, what upset him was that, here he was, trying to impress a sixteen year old girl. He had already chewed himself out once for this but Romulus didn't seem to listen well. He knew that Sirius would be proud of him. "Remus! You old dog! I can't believe it!" And anything that Sirius would have been proud of was obviously suspicious. He walked slowly down the stairs to exactly what he had predicted the night before: Hermione knew.

"You know," her voice sounded from behind a book, "you don't have to defend me." She never looked up from the book. Remus came over and sat down across from her. "Whatever he says behind my back, he says to my face too. Don't go getting yourself in trouble because you think you have to stick up for all the outcasts."

"Outcasts?"

"The werewolves, the Mudbloods..." He noticed that her voice was slowly losing its determination.

"You're not an outcast, Mione."

"I'm just a Mudblood. Nothing major." Remus reached up and pushed the book down from her face. She looked pale and her eyes were rimmed red from lack of sleep or tears, Remus couldn't decide if it was one or both.

"You are the brightest witch in our Year, in the whole school!"

"Stop it! Okay? I want people to stop telling me that!" she hissed. It wasn't anger but complete and utter exhaustion. "Hagrid has been telling me that since I arrived here, like he needs to stick up for me. Remus told me! Ron throws his two cents in and gets himself in trouble all the time! I don't need one more 'knight in shining armor', okay?" She jumped up and tried to walk away.

"Mione, stop! Mione!" He caught her arm gently and the sheer shock of being touched turned Hermione around to face him. "What's the matter?"

"'What's the matter'? You want to know 'what's the matter'?"

"I think that's what I asked you."

"I'm not quite sure." Remus was sure he heard copious amounts of sarcasm in that statement. "Could it be that everyone thinks that I need Hagrid, Harry, Ron or you to stand up for me? Everywhere I go, 'Mudblood', 'Know-It-All', 'Ugly'.Maybe I don't want my only redeeming feature to be my brain." It finally occurred to Remus was the true root of the problem was. It wasn't that she was upset by the name calling. It wasn't that she was angry that she had Harry and the others sticking up for her. It was that they all said the same thing. 'Hermione's smart'. Didn't anything but her intelligence matter?

"Mione, who would call you 'ugly'?"

"You've never had to room with Lavender and Parvati before, have you?"

"Thank God." Her mouth barely curved upwards but it was enough that Remus knew this was his chance. "I think you're beautiful," he barely grazed a few strands of her hair as he spoke. "Whose opinion counts more, mine or those girls?" Hermione turned slightly pink and Remus realized what he had done. He had called her beautiful, out loud, and he didn't regret it. She barely inclined her head and hurried away. She ran out of the Common Room, the Pink Lady shouting "Don't slam me so hard! You made me spill my drink!" behind her.

* * *

Remus had served his two lone detentions and on a stormy night, Harry, Ron and himself were headed to Snape's dungeons. 

"If I have to shine the trophy room again..." Ron said angrily.

"At least this time you won't be spewing slugs all over the place." Harry added in.

"Wait. I have to hear this one." Remus said, this time not feigning innocence.

"Well, Ron broke his wand in Second Year-"

"Charlie's wand."

"Well, you were using it."

"Whatever."

"Are you three girls done chatting?" a cold voice behind them interrupted.

"Professor, so lovely to see you!" Remus began, cut short by a scathing look from Snape.

"Do you just enjoy detention or are you out to get expelled?" This was obviously meant to be a deterrent to Romulus but Remus forged right on.

"Well, some one's got to keep you company." A muscle in Snape's eye twitched rather violently and Ron nearly choked on his own laughter. Remus cracked a grin a mile wide and looked innocently up at his professor.

"I believe if I needed your company, I would ask for it. As it is, I would rather see you suffer."

"Are you sure this isn't just a cry for help? I know all these detentions are just your way of staving off a lonely night. Tell me, professor, you've got a thing for me, don't you? Don't worry!" Remus said quickly, holding a hand up to stop any remark Snape may have had to this insane line of questioning. "I won't tell anyone. It isn't healthy, it ain't, being in a closet for so many years."

"Drigery! You are one word away from expulsion! Breathe wrong and I will throw you out myself!" Snape stalked away, dragging Ron and Harry by the necks of their robes. "Get out of my sight!"

"What about-"

"Your bloody detention is canceled!" Harry and Ron both looked like fish flopping for air as Snape dragged them into the dungeons.

"God, I love messing with him," Remus said more to himself than anyone as he bounded up the stairs back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Remus made it all the way back to the Tower before his good mode vanished. He was suddenly worried about Hermione. Was she still upset? Remus hadn't seen her except in Advanced Runes but she was always sitting next to someone in an attempt to not talk to him. He walked in to a bustling Common Room and his eyes sought out Hermione. She was, once again, sitting her accustomed chair by the fire, reading that same Divination book that Remus had forgotten to ask about. He made a beeline for her and sat in the chair beside her, usually reserved for Harry. 'Seeing as Snape is probably testing poisons on him right now, I think I can sit for a moment'. "Hermione?" 

"Yes, Romulus?" she said in her business like tone.

"Are you...I mean, you alright?"

"Whatever would give you the impression that I wouldn't be?" She never even glanced up at him. She was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Oh, I don't know. I kinda saw a minor meltdown awhile back and that sort of thing sets red flags off in my mind." Hermione shut her book with a smart snap and looked him directly in the eye. 'The bird's trying to stare me down!' He met her gaze, waiting to see which would baulk first.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sure." Neither one moved.

"You don't have to check up on me. I'm a big girl, Romulus."

"And I'm a werewolf," his voice dropped to a whisper that no one could have possibly heard, "but we all have our off days."

"I appreciate your kindness."

"Feelings accepted."

"But I can handle things alright on my own."

"Are you going to blink or am I because I'm dying here." His lips quirked and she cracked a smile. She blinked.

"Whoo! I thought that was never going to end." He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Hermione. "You still won."

"Friends?" she offered her hand. He looked up at her. This was what he had wanted all those times in Number 12 that they would sit alone. To move on from the teacher-student relationship, to be more; to be friends. He smiled even more and grabbed her hand quickly.

"Friends."

AN: I've been told by someone very smart that I suck at fight scenes. Truth is, my friends and I don't fight. I'm too layback and stoic to get my feelings hurt (seeing as I don't have any to start with) so this is all fabrication and cliches. Hope it didn't suck too much.


	6. Are You Freaking Kidding Me?

**Chapter Six**

Remus almost couldn't believe how life can change once you make a friend. But something just made this all the more sweeter. Reflecting back on his life in school, Remus remember when James and Sirius had become his friend. The boy who had been alone for most of his life had made friends but something here made it more. He couldn't find another adjective to describe it. It was just...more.

Remus kicked back on his four poster bed, the curtains flung back wide open, a book forgotten on his lap. The door flung wide open and in stumbled Neville. "Oh," he began, "hiya Romulus." Remus barely raised his hand in response. "Something the matter?"

"Nah, just thinking."

"About anything?"

"Not really."

"Oh." Neville just stood there. "Um, Romulus?"

"Yeah, Neville?" Neville shifted on his feet. He looked like something was bothering him.

"Am I...I mean," he trailed off. Remus was now sitting up and paying attention.

"What's happened, Neville?" Remus had fallen back in teacher mode.

"It's just...I mean," Neville mumbled something.

"Now, Neville, you know I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"It's just...I asked out Luna today and she turned me down." Neville said this as fast as words could come out his mouth, stuttering all the while. He turned a brilliant shade of red and sucked in an apprehensive breath.

"Ah, and you're worried that you're undesirable?" Neville began to stammer and sputter. "No worries, no worries, Neville." Neville looked sickened.

"It's just...Hermione turned me down in Fourth Year, Ginny only went because she couldn't go any other way. Me gran told me stories about me dad." Remus, himself, knew all about Frank Longbottom as they had served in the Order together but he had to play it. Romulus didn't know.

"Stories?"

"Yeah, about how he was always turned down. Me dad was pretty good at school. Better than me, at least. It was me mum who was the best. She was very smart, Rom. The prettiest, smartest girl in their year." Remus knew not to question about the past tense of the sentences. He wasn't going to force Neville to tell him anything.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah," Neville said shakily. He popped open his school truck, pulled the picture from the crisscrossing fabric strips that worked like a bulletin board and shut the lid quietly. "This is the two of them before I was born. See, wasn't she pretty?" A hint of pride woke in Neville's voice.

"Beautiful," Remus said.

"She was the best. I was just a baby when it happened." He hesitated. Remus just sat there, not pushing, not questioning. "They were tortured by a Death Eater." His voice broke slightly but Remus could detect that hard edge of malice in his voice."They went insane. I still go visit them at St. Mungo's. She's still the prettiest woman alive."

Remus nodded. Neville continued, his voice shaking a little less now. "Anyhow, they met, me mum and dad, here at Hogwarts. In Herbology; she was the best in the class. Me poor dad. He used to laugh about it. He was the absolute worst and when the Professor paired off the students, me dad got her. He said that he wasn't even able to speak when he was close to her. She'd talk and talk about classes, school, friends, anything and he would just sit back and watch her. Nod when he had to, pass her the tools she needed. She used to think he couldn't talk.

"Finally," Neville stopped to laugh here, a sort of mirth and joy rose up in him to be able to talk to his parents so freely. "The Professor asked them a question. Of course, me mum had her mouth wide open and ready to answer because she always answered. Right then, me dad open his mouth for the first time and told the Professor the right answer. When asked how he knew it, he said 'I remember everything Alice has ever said to me'. She said she fell in love with him right there. They married right out of Hogwarts. Didn't have me for a few years, though." Remus didn't know exactly what to say. What could you say to a boy who's just spilled his life's story to you?

"Neville," he began rather awkwardly.

"Listen, Rom. Thanks."

"For what, Neville?"

"For listening, for not judging. You made me realize something. If me dad had to be rejected before he got his dream girl, then maybe I have to be rejected by these girls before my dream comes. If he hadn't been turned away, then he never would have got me mum. I just have to wait. You know what, Rom? You're a good listener, you are. Thanks." And Neville left with a small smile on his face and a different sort of spring in his step.

* * *

Remus had never considered himself to be someone you wanted advice from but the episode with Neville made him feel better. It's true that life has a funny way of making you see things differently. As a teacher, Remus had always thought that to give great advice, you had to say something, do something; lead by example. But today, Neville had taught him that sometimes just listening is better than speaking at all. Remus' weak spot, however, seemed to be that Romulus has a hard time of shutting his mouth. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts; Remus should really have dropped it as soon as he learned Snape was teaching it.

"Today we will be studying the werewolf." Snape sent a pointed look at Romulus, which he hoped no one noticed.

"But, Sir, you taught us about the werewolf in Third Year-"

"I merely scratched the surface. There are deep and intricate secrets of Lycanthropy that you will never comprehend."

"But, Sir-"

"This is my class, Finnigan, and I will teach it as I see fit. Would you like to spend detention with Drigery tonight?"

"What?" Remus immediately shouted.

"I suggest you settle down, Mr. Drigery, before I make it tomorrow as well."

"That's not-"

"Fair, Mr. Drigery? Who said anything about being fair?" Remus couldn't stop himself and muttered a few choice words under his breath.

"See you Saturday as well, Drigery, for gross misconduct towards a teacher."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Immediately, Remus shoved his fist in his mouth. Harry turned a little pale.

"No, Mr. Drigery, I believe I am not freaking kidding, I'm freaking serious. See you for three weeks of detention. Anyone else want to say anything?" Ron shook his head rather violently and Harry pushed the book in front of his face.

"I should have just shut my mouth. I should have left well enough alone, I should have just shut my mouth-" Remus chanted in his head all through the rest of the day.

"Oh, dear, what's he done now?" Hermione said, as soon as Remus sat down in the chair beside her for dinner.

"Can't eat-too..." he mumbled something.

"Opened his fat mouth again. Boy will never learn."

"You said something to Snape again?" Remus just nodded numbly. "Honestly, I thought these two were bad." Ron looked up from his plate and sent Hermione the trademark sneer. Hermione pointedly ignore him and went to spooning roasted vegetables on Remus' plate. "Eat. You have to keep your strength up." Remus looked up at her, knowing she was worried. She knew the full moon was soon. He dejectedly picked at his carrots and then finally ate one. She smiled. Remus barely heard Ron's indignant cry 'What about my strength? Aren't you worried about me?'


	7. Say Who's What?

AN: So, anyway, I just realized that I had this chapter done and hadn't posted it yet so you are getting two chapters today but don't get used to it! . Hope you like it! Oh, btw, I don't have a beta so any mistakes, please excuse. I try my best but the author's eyes have cloudy lenses. I skip or miss things because I know how it should be. I don't really read the sentence so much as recite it from memory.

**Chapter Seven  
**

Remus, some times, couldn't believe his luck. What had Dumbledore had in store for him originally couldn't be what was happening. Neville thought he was a god, Harry and Ron thought he was nuts-what kind of world was he in?

He had been fairly popular back in the day; hanging with Sirius Black will do that to a bloke. He was smart, personable; the most approachable of all the Marauders. James was just too big of a person to talked to, Sirius was too charming, and Peter was so insignificant that not many would notice him lurking in James and Sirius' shadows. Remus was the PR guy; public relations. He would talk to swooning girls about Sirius, he would quash rumours and start a few of his own. Remus was Lawyer, Doctor, PR. What didn't he do?

The Marauders were a very delicate balance, Remus realized. James was the Golden Boy, the King. Sirius was the single, charming, handsome Prince. Wormtail was their servant and Remus was Royal Adviser. If anyone tried to upstage the other, mayhem seemed to erupt. Wormtail couldn't so much as look at a girl who was mooning after Sirius. Remus wouldn't dare try to talk the King out of something in public. James wouldn't stop Sirius' advances at various girls. The only exception to this rule was Lily. James had set his eye out for the red head as soon as he saw her on the train that First Year. Remus had known his place in the hierarchy then. What, precisely, was he doing now? Remus decided it was past time to have a talk, a real talk with Dumbledore.

"Romulus!" she shouted as soon as he entered the Common Room. Any plans to meet Dumbledore settled to the back of his mind.

"Hey, Mione," he said casually, sliding onto the couch beside her. Harry and Ron exchanged looks; Ron's jealous and Harry's curious. "What's going on, guys?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had anything to tell the boys." Remus sent a pointed look at Hermione. What? Did she want to get him in trouble?

"What's this? Something to tell us?" Ron spoke up at once. Harry's eyes seemed to glance between Hermione and Remus, waiting for this grand announcement.

"Well, I-" What was he so afraid of? Harry and Ron held nothing against Remus. Would they hold anything against Romulus?

"Just come out with it!" Hermione said suddenly. He sucked his lips in as an almost reaction to the force of the lie.

"Mione's tutoring me in Potions!" he gulped out suddenly. He looked over at Hermione to see something mixed with pity and anger.

"That's it? That's all you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes," Hermione said coldly. "And it'd do you two a world of good to attempt to find some tutoring yourselves!"

"Why do we need tutoring when we got you?" Ron replied quickly but the rest of the bickering was tuned out. He needed to tell them; and soon. The full moon was in eight days. Tomorrow, he would start taking the Wolfsbane potion and it would be evident what he was. Hermione had known this. She had planned for this. She knew that he would want to tell them before they found out.

"I'mawerewolf." he hissed so quickly it blurred into one word. Hermione immediately flung onto him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Romulus, I'm so proud of you!" Harry and Ron sat back, obviously stunned.

"Say who's what?" said Ron.

"I'm-"

"He's a werewolf." Hermione whispered.

"A were-!" Ron started loudly. Harry slapped his back and he lowered his voice. "A werewolf?" Remus shook his head affirmative. He was awaiting the blow out...

"You know, I know a werewolf." Harry said, seeming to look at the ceiling like it was replaying his memory to him.

"Yeah, Mione's-"

"Yeah, have you ever met Remus Lupin?" Ron supplied. "Right good chap. Damn good professor. He'd be happy to know there was another werewolf on, you know, our side."

"Our side?"

"Yeah, you know, those against..." Ron trailed off.

"Voldemort." Ron winced. "Honestly, Ronald, you're going to have to grow up some day!"

"I know, I know. It's easier for you all, you were raised with muggles."

"I'm a Pureblood. Or well, at least, I was. I have no trouble saying his name. It was one of his followers who bit me. Fenrir Greyback."

"Remus was bitten by the same werewolf," Harry began, "he told me this past summer."

"Is that a coincidence or what?" Ron said, completely innocent with a childlike awe at the interlocking fact. Remus should have kept his mouth shut.

"That's not unlikely." Hermione said. "Greyback is rather fond of finding children and turning them for no reason at all. He's probably bitten hundreds of children. We should just be glad that Romulus survived." She glowed a little. Remus had to the urge to just grab her hand but knew better.

"Thanks, Mione." He looked away from her face to see Harry and Ron. Neither one of them seemed to have hate in their eyes, neither wanted him killed or kept caged like an animal. "You guys okay? I mean, with me?" All his insecurity, all his doubt was washing out. He was amongst friends, confidantes. His smiled grew wider and wider as Harry and Ron shook their heads. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

Remus Lupin couldn't be more depressed. With the full moon only one night away and detentions with Snape every night, he was feeling more and more like a regular student rather than a ex-professor incognito. What was really downing him was he didn't know what he was there for. 

He had resolved himself to go meet with Albus every day since he had told Harry and Ron the truth. But everyday, something would come up. One day, Hermione had him pinned to a table with Ancient Runes work spread to every corner. Another, Harry and Ron toted him out to the Quidditch Pitch for a quick pick-up game (and an obvious chance to see if he was new talent for the Gryffindor team.) Snape had him in day detentions on his weekends and Neville would corner him every chance he got to ask him what he thought of this girl or that, to talk about his Herbology work, to ask him if he was willing to play Gobstones with him.

And so, each day, he would forget; or remember too late; or go and have Albus gone for the day. He was going to have to wait until after the full moon, he supposed. That was until some unknown Gryffindor First Year tapped him on the shoulder.

"Here you are," he said and handed Remus a bit of parchment. Albus' writing was scrawled across in three lines.

_Romulus, _

_Sorry to have missed you. _

_Be in my office on Tuesday after the rising. _

This Tuesday after the full moon tonight, Remus Lupin was going to get his questions answered; at least, he hoped he would.


	8. A Little Bit of Christmas Come Early

AN: I hate f f . net. It deleted this whole chapter. For what reason? I don't know. Because it hates me? Entirely possible. Anyway, I guess I have to retype it all now. You guys don't care if I don't retype the chapter, do you? I knew you didn't but I will anyway because I haven't finished BaBR yet. So anyway, I had a poll question: Should Hermione find out about the whole Remus/Romulus thing before or after she falls in love?'Cause we all know it's going to happen. We just don't know how...I've got a story either way. I just wanted to see what the public thinks.

**Chapter Eight**

Remus Lupin wondered why he even woke up in the morning. It was the day before the full moon and he felt as if he hadn't slept at all last night. Snape had been so kind as you give him detentions every night of the week 'in order to give him his Wolfsbane in private'. Right. Remus couldn't figure out why Snape hadn't realize who he was? Did he look nothing like his original teenage self? Sure, his hair had changed color, length and style. Remus heaved himself from bed and stared into a mirror. The color had changed rather drastically. Instead of his sandy blonde from youth, his hair was almost the rusty color of his forties. He even noticed a twinge of gray at the temple. Why would the youth charm not work on hair? 'I cannot alter your DNA'. Right, that was what Albus had said. Throwing on whatever clothes he could find, Remus thudded his way downstairs. _A smart man would have gone back to bed_, Remus thought.

"Mione," he whispered._ Who's the smart man now?_, a little voice in his head taunted. Hermione was laying asleep in her customary chair by the dying fire. The barely flickering embers cast dancing, fanciful shadows across her face.He sat across from her. Maybe some boys couldn't see it but, to him, Hermione was beautiful. She wasn't perfect by the world's standards: she had held onto her baby fat, she wasn't very shapely and her hair could be kindly called a mess on a good day. But to Remus, she was the most beautiful creature. Her eyes danced with knowledge and understanding. Her hair was an intoxicating shade of brown. Her hands small and delicate-

"You're staring."

"You're beautiful," his sense had jumped with the suddenness of her voice."So we're both guilty as charged."

"You're full of it."

"Guess that makes me a multiple offender."

"On the charge of being full of it," she joked. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty on all counts of tell Mione she's beautiful. Guilty with plans to allocute on all counts of bothering Snape and causing general mayhem." She laughed, covering her smile with her fingers. Something that may come as a surprise, or not, is that lycanthropy is an internal disease as well. Remus had to battle intense and frequent urges. Urges to kill, urges to scream, urges to rip those fingers from her mouth and put them to his-

His hand was already moving toward her when she grabbed ahold of it. "It's good to see you see have your mind about you," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He nodded, mentally berating himself for the almost slip. "You're a good man, Romulus. you know that, don't you? A good man." Remus wasn't quite sure what to say. "I know what you did for Neville."

"Neville...Neville did that for himself. I was just there so it didn't look like he was talking to himself," he defended.

"Still, you're just what he needs. A real mate. I mean, I can only do so much. Did you know that I'm the only one who goes out of their way to talk to him, to make him feel wanted?" She paused and Remus rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin of her hand. "He's a good man, too, Neville. I just wish he had the confidence to show it." She sounded frustrated, like all she wanted was for Neville to have the confidence to show the world the man she saw. Remus couldn't believe how caring, how concerned she was for her friends. What other person would do all the things Mione does for her friends? She interrupted his thoughts. "You want to know something, Romulus?" She got a pensive look to her. All Remus wanted to know was how come she's so beautiful when she's thinking. "You seem much older, much more mature than all the other boys in our Year. So much wiser..."

"Being a werewolf makes you grow up quick." He moved his hand so he could lace his fingers with hers. Raising their hands, Remus began to place the small, feathery kisses on her fingertips. She blushed and tried to move away from him but he gently wrapped his free hand around hers.

"Romulus, I don't think-"

"Good," he teased,"thinking...is not required." Her kissed her knuckles one by one. "Mione, you are the smartest witch I have ever met," he began to kiss her hand. "But more than that, you are the most beautiful." He kissed the pulse point on her wrist. A dormitory door slammed and voices were heard. Hermione quickly drew back, a nervous and maybe good flush over her face. Remus stood, winked and whispered a conspiratory 'See you in class, love' before exiting the Common Room.

* * *

By the end of the day, Remus had done scant else but thinking of Hermione and lashed out at anyone who so much as breathed near him. Defense Against the Dark Arts was...fun, to say the least. That is, the very least. One would think that Snape, the Professor, would know better than to aggravate a werewolf on the day of the full moon. Alas, it appears that even teachers are flawed. 

"Drigery! Would you pay attention!" Severus Snape was not a man to request or ask. He demanded. And per his surly demeanor, he usually got what he demanded.

"Would if your class wasn't so damn boring..." Remus muttered.

"Drigery! Detention!" Snape bellowed. Harry recognized the look on his face as the one Uncle Vernon usually got before turning that one particularly nasty shade of puce. Snape's face was livid with the raging blood pressure; he looked even more like death wamred over than usual.

"No way! You heard that? Talk about bat hearing!" Even the Slytherins' stony faces cracked ever so slightly.

"Drigery! Out! Out of my classroom! Your children will be serving your detentions!" Remus packed up; getting out of DADA class was like a little bit of Christmas come early. Anicent Runes, though, did nothing to help his mood. It was his only class alone with Hermione but she failed to notice his existence. She sat as far away from his as physically possible. Remus brooded about this in Hospital that night.

At eight o'clock, a small girl bounded into the Common Room bearing a note from Madam Pomfrey. He went to the Hospital Wing, took his last dose of Wolfsbane for this month and was locked in a secluded room; more for his safety than anything else.

It was disconcerting to him that Hermione would ignore him. ad he moved too fast? Had he been too late? Should he have made a move at all? Maybe she was already in love with someone. Maybe she was in love with Ron?

Could she? Had Ron finally told her? Did she love him? As more than a friend? As more than a brother? Remus paced the floor of his tiny cell. He had some time before the moon was at its zenith and he was transform. _Ron Weasley_, he thought. _What could Ron have done to gain Hermione's love?_ From conversations with Hagrid during his tenure as Professor, Remus knew all about the abuse Ron dished out to Hermione. He knew a great deal of the fiasco with Scabbers and Crookshanks. _I wonder if Ron's ever felt guilty about caring for Peter those years? Maybe it was Ron's involvement in The Cause? Maybe she loves him because of his part in her and Harry's fight against Voldemort? That is a big part of her life. But, if that's true, why Ron and not Harry? Harry didn't call her names. Ron Weasley..._Remus had just come full circle in his train of thought.

_Maybe she's not in love with Ron_, was Remus' last thought before the painful transformation began.

AN: YAY! Got it all typed out! So, did you love the fluffiness? Did you hate it? I've never really done a long story before and when I realized this was chapter eight and nothing was happening, I knew some fluffiness was in store! Hope you liked it!


	9. Candy Helps in Any Situation

**Chapter Nine**

It was Tuesday and Remus would sooner jump from Gryffindor Tower than miss this appointment with Albus. Standing at the Phoenix, Remus said the password (Droobles) and rode the magical equivalent of an escalator to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and time seemed to stop. His head was spinning, his mind reeling with a thousand incoherent thoughts. Only was thing was registering: _Take off the ring_. He ripped the ring off his finger so fast he nearly popped it out of joint. The world slowed. His mind cleared. When his eyes refocused, he saw Albus standing in the doorway.

'So sorry, my boy. Quite forgot to take the wards down." _Right_, Remus thought. Being a little more than used to Albus' ways, Remus knew it wasn't a simple made of forgetfulness. Albus Dumbledore forgot nothing. This was purposeful. _Now that I know what the ward feels like, I can fight it_. Full grown Remus followed Dumbledore silently.

"Look," he began suddenly. "I'm not going to dally around here, Albus. I've been at Hogwarts for a month. What exactly am I supposed to be doing?"

"I do believe you have a essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts that you haven't completed." Remus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's not what I mean and you know it, Albus. Look," Remus was getting on his last leg in this matter, "what is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to protect Harry and his friends," Dumbledore said simply.

"Albus," Remus was fighting not only his werewolf nature but also his teenager side to keep a polite manner. "Both you and I know that's the sugar coated kiddy answer. What's the real one?" Albus seemed completely unfazed by Remus' calm accusation.

"I have given you the truth, Remus. You are here to protect Harry."

"From what? From who?" Remus demanded.

"A little bit from other, a little bit from Voldemort, maybe even a little bit from myself. But, mostly, you have to protect him from himself."

"But how, Albus?" Remus was desperate for a mission statement, an outline plan, or some kind of goal. He was a werewolf, not a bird. He couldn't wing it.

"If I tell you that, then no one will get anything from this. It would make it far too easy, now, wouldn't it?" he said, that damned twinkle in his eye. Romulus' sudden thought: _Damn him! Manipulative old geezer._ "Besides," Dumbledore pressed on, "I'll lose my appeal as a manipulative old geezer." Remus jammed the ring on his finger.

"You intend for them to find out who I am?"

"Not until your work is done."

"Not quite sure I can complete it without knowing what it is." Romulus' was getting free reign of his mouth now as well. Remus let him today. He was a little miffed as well.

"I think you will discover what it is before they find you out," Albus said serenely. The only man had the annoying habit of appearing forever undaunted by anything.

"What if I just revealed my self to them?" Romulus taunted. He thought that perhaps, just perhaps, this was his upper hand, his trump card. Albus just spread a knowing smile from ear to ear.

"Well, my, my. That would be a setback. Guess then I would just have to move on to plan B." _Damn him!_ "Manipulative, meddling old men like myself never implement plan A without a sound plan B. You'd do well to try that yourself." Remus was ignoring him, ignoring him and his backwards, shaded hints.

"Albus," Romulus burst out. Dumbledore held up a long fingered hand.

"Someday, lad, you will see why I did what I did." With that, he stood with a sweep of blue robes and made to the door. "Help yourself to some lemon drops, Mr. Drigery. I find candy helps in any situation." He left Romulus alone. Remus pushed his rasher side away. Phineas Nigellus began to sermonize him.

"Quite right. We Slytherins are known for well thought out plans. We would never do something so rash as to not have a plan B. Don't know what he expects from you. Gryffindors were never known for organization. More fly by the seat of their misguided pants-"

"Oh, shut up!" Remus snapped, throwing a lemon drop at the ex-Headmaster's portrait. Phineas flinched as it hit him square in the nose. He muttered a string of curses that Remus didn't hear as he shrunk out of the frame. Maybe Albus was right: candy did help in that situation.

* * *

Remus spent the rest of that night in the boys' dormitory, playing Exploding Snap with Neville and running the events of today's meeting over in his head. Ron and Harry had avoided him all day. He knew for a fact it wasn't because he was a werewolf. They had spoken to him, even sat next to him in class. Remus figured it was a defense mechanism. To avoid hurting others, he would stay away from them. He endangered Ron and Hermione. Maybe he didn't want anyone else mixed up in his circle. Maybe it was Hermione. He had sort of lost his connection with her. She seemed to be avoiding him too, though, for completely different reasons. Reasons that made Remus smirk a little every time he thought about it. Maybe she was his only path to Harry. Is that what Albus had meant by plan B? To get to Harry without going through Hermione? 

Neville was chattering along, happy as a lark to have a friend of his own. From the beginning, it had always been Harry and Ron, Seamus and Dean. Neville had been the lone star, the Fifth Wheel. Now he had Romulus. It was Harry and Ron, Seamus and Dean, and Neville and Romulus. And Neville couldn't be happier. That's why Remus hated to do what he knew he had to. Remus was, truth be told, quite glad to have a friend in Neville. He didn't want to lose him. But he also didn't want to lie to him. He had to tell him about his 'furry little problem'. Well, here goes.

"Hey, Neville?" Remus' voice shook a little with nerves.

"Yeah, Ro?"

"Uh, I have something I need to tell you." This was so much harder than he thought. He had told Harry and Ron, Hermione found him out. Why was this so much harder?

Then it hit him. Neville had never been told about Professor Lupin. At least, not by himself. What if he held all that Pureblood prejudice? Remus didn't want to ruin this friendship; for his sake and Neville's. But he couldn't not tell him.

"Well?" Neville said.

"Well...uh, I, uh, hope you don't take this wrong..." Remus trailed off.

"You're not leaving the school, are you?" Neville sounded seriously concerned.

"After I tell you this, you may want me to leave." Remus wasn't joking. He was so serious that Neville started to look physically sick.

"You're not in love with Mary Anne, are you?" Mary Anne was Neville's Hufflepuff Herbology partner. He had admitted to Romulus that he had hopes they would be like his parents.

"What? No! Neville-"

"Oh, good," Neville breathed.

"Neville," Remus didn't know if he could bring himself to say it. "Neville, I'm a werewolf.," barely above a whisper.

"A werewolf?" Neville said. Remus grew apprehensive in the silence. "And I thought you were going to tell me something bad!" Neville slapped him hard on the back. All the air in Remus' lungs puffed out.

"You mean," he gasped, "it doesn't bother you?" Neville seemed to run back into a secluded corner of his mind. A voice like in a distance escaped his mouth.

"When I was a boy...no one thought I was any good. I was supposed to be the first Squib in our family in 13 generations. They were slightly ashamed of me. My uncle would try to force magic out of me. When I finally showed some magic, that's when I was a real Longbottom. Me gran had enrolled me in muggle school under my mother's maiden name. I know what it's like to be left out. To be something people are ashamed off, or hate. How could I think myself high and mighty?" Neville held Remus' heart in his hand. He was his best friend. James and Sirius had been his best friends. They were what he needed: someone to laugh and make jokes about his lycanthropy. Now, all Remus wanted was blatant acceptance and here he had it.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione know."

"That's good. I reckon Hermione found you out on her own, eh?

"Yeah, she did."

"Don't tell Seamus." Remus' quizzical look was enough. "Seamus himself's alright. His mum's a right banshee though. There'll be a hundred Howlers on Dumbledore's desk by nightfall."

"There's always one," Remus joked.

"Yeah, well...I just wanted to help. Sorry if I made you feel bad."

"You didn't," Remus assured him. "That you care enough to tell me...I couldn't feel happier." Neville smiled widely. "Now, tell me about what happened with Mary Anne today." Remus smirked when Neville turned beet red and began to stammer.

AN: Well, what do you think? Heh, remember, Remus and Romulus aren't two separate people. Romulus is merely what I call Remus' rash, teenager side. Sorry there was no Hermione-Remus action, but I got to get around to that. The vote's still going. Tell me if you want Hermione to find out before or after she's in love. Current tally: Before 1 After 2 (And that's only because one person said they didn't care either way so I counted it as one for both.) Review, please! Comments, flames and suggestions are always welcome!


	10. Don't You Dare Call Me Moaning Myrtle 1

**Chapter Ten**

Remus Lupin had never been a fool for love. Sirius' antics in school had been fodder for ridicule for him. It was purely ammunition. James and his some-what sick infatuation with Lily Evans had been a laughing point among them. Peter's incessant and partially stalker-y attempts at woo-ing was particularly hilarious. Remus had been the one in control of his hormones. He was the lawyer. He was PR. He couldn't be off galavanting with every girl in school. No, that was Sirius' role in the dynamic. Remus had to dispel the rumors and soothe the bitter hearts. He acted as a buffer between James and Lily. He would try to help Peter though, sometimes, he thought the boy was beyond help. Sirius used to poke at him to get himself a girl, to have some fun in his life. But to Remus it was more than just something fun to do.

Remus had lived his entire life thinking about love in a way completely different from the world. Love wasn't something that could spring up over night. Love took time. Remus wasn't in any hurry because he believed that to truly fall in love wasn't something done in a instant. Love was sacred, special. He couldn't just toy with his emotions, or anyone else's for that matter, just for kicks. No, love was too precious.

Remus had been ashamed to admit it even to himself but he was a bit of a romantic at heart. He believed you fell in love once. He couldn't take something like that lightly. Remus wouldn't even give the thought of love-at-first-sight the time of day. It was a sickening thought that someone could actually believe to fall in love on sight.

Love was endless. Love was pure. Meaningless flings and trysts were unthinkable to Remus John Lupin. He was a romantic. And a pathetic one at that.

Speaking of pathetic, never has a man been more pathetic than Remus was right now, in detention, scrubbing the toilets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Of course, Snape had cooked this scheme up. Well, actually, the whole sick and twisted tale began with Snape, somewhere in the middle was a rogue flobberworm and somehow, Filch was dragging Remus by his shirttails to detention; but it was so much the easier to just blame the whole ordeal on Snape.

On his hands and knees, Remus had to take a small toothbrush and, without magic, of course, scrub the inside of the rim. It was then and there that he vowed to never touch another human being ever again. Mumbling curses his mother would blush to hear him say, Remus wiped the invisible sweat from his brow and continued to work.

"That's quite a nasty little mouth you have on you there," came a voice from the toilet basin. Remus jumped a little and dropped the toothbrush in the water. Some of the liquid splashed him in the face. Remus immediately jumped to his feet.

"Agh! Sick!" he yelled as he attempted to wipe the germs from his face. "Gross! I'll never be the same!" Myrtle rose from the water, giggling her twittery little laugh.

"You're funny. I've never met you before." Oh, so little did she know. As a Marauder, it was your solemn duty to be on the best of terms with all school ghosts, ghouls and poltergeists. Myrtle had had a little crush on Sirius back in their day and, from what Remus knew of the Chamber of Secrets ordeal, she had one on Harry as well.

"Well, you shall never meet me again, either. I'll probably die of whatever disease was culturing in that toilet water." Myrtle perked up a little as she always did when death was mentioned.

"Oh, if you do, make sure your ghost haunts that cubicle. It's right next to mine," she finished suggestively.

"Uh..."

"You know, what's your name?"

"Romulus Drigery."

"I'm Myrtle. Don't you dare call me Moaning Myrtle," she practically roared when Romulus opened his mouth to comment that he had a aunt Myrtle but he wasn't going to say anything now. "I used to like being called Moaning Myrtle. But I think I've perked up considerably, don't you?" She looked at him as if expecting a response. He sort of stared dumbly at her. "Well? Don't you?"

"Yeah, loads! Perked up loads!"

"Thank you. Wait." Something had just dawned on the girl. "You're a boy." Remus was sorely tempted to say 'Brilliant observation, my dear' but opted to keep his mouth shut. He just sort of...nodded. Well, it wasn't so much a nod as a painful jerk. "What are you doing in my bathroom?" A sudden flash from Sirius' 'The 6 Tempers of the Female' speech ran through his head.

_'Number Four: Females are often territorial. That is MY friend, MY lipstick, MY boyfriend. All others are to back off...immediately.' _

Sure, it had been sexist and disgusting but Remus knew better than to incur the wrath of Moaning Myrtle; he'd never be able to pee in the school bathrooms again. He pointed to the toothbrush still floating in the bowl and grunted, "Detention". She laughed and smiled wickedly.

"OH! Little Rommy Drigery got in trouble!" she taunted. "So, what'd you do?"

"Played a harmless prank on Snape," this was Remus' realm: playing to an audience. PRs are often masters of telling the truth in an artful way. You have to get the audience on your side, after all.

"Severus Snape!" she gasped. "He was mean to me when he went to school here. He used to throw his failed potions in my toilet."

"Well, I can understand that."

"While I was in it?"

"Well, now that's just plain mean."

"Don't I know it," she sighed. "What'd you do to old Snapey-poo?"

"The usual; snide comments, questions on his sexuality and general mayhem. I set a hungry flobberworm lose in his room."

"Well, now, that's not near as impressive as I thought it would be."

"Did I failed to mention the lettuce I stuffed down his pants first?" She giggled again.

"You did not!"

"I did."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she said suddenly. Remus knew that whatever he answered would go bad for him. Which was the lesser of two evils? Or more importantly, which one was the truth?

AN: Ah, I know. I'm evil. Voting is closed because the outcome I wanted has come in...I mean...oh, never mind. The answer is...

NOT TELLING!

You'll just have to wait and find out which side won. Some of you might know all ready from the numbers on your review reply but other than that, I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks so much! All comments, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are accepted!


	11. Don't You Dare Call Me Moaning Myrtle 2

_This chapter is dedicated to Lepusia and Angel Lupin. _

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time in Beauty and Blood Roses:_

_"Do you have a girlfriend?" she said suddenly. Remus knew that whatever he answered would go bad for him. Which was the lesser of two evils? Or more importantly, which one was the truth?_

"Uh..." Remus couldn't decide to lie to her or tell her the truth.

"I have a boyfriend," she said proudly. Remus just sort of stared at her. Her face took a look unlike anything Remus had ever seen before. She would have killed him if she could touch him. "Generally, when people say things like that, someone says 'who?'."

"Who?" Remus choked out.

"Not telling!" she giggled happily. It was that kind of giggly attitude that snapped Remus out of his panic.

"Oh? Not telling, are we now?" He, for lack of any other term, swaggered over to her. He leaned real close to her, close enough to feel the chill of her ghostly aura. "Come on now, you can trust me." She, well, not blushed but flushed silver.

"No," she whispered and giggled.

"You can't play coy with me, Myrtle."

"Yes I can. I just met you."

"It's Harry Potter, isn't it?" Her eyes turned dark.

"He never visits me anymore. After I was so kind to offer him space in my cubicle," she pouted.

"So, not Harry?" She violently shook her head.

"Ron then?"

"Not that awful red haired one!"

"Awful red-haired what?" came a voice from the door. Remus spun quickly.

"Hermione-"

"Oh, nothing." Myrtle interjected, happy as a lark. "Just trying to get his girlfriend's name is all."

"Oh...Romulus, I wasn't aware of a girlfriend," her voice was so cold it sent shivers up his spine. She turned abruptly and left.

"No, 'Mione, wait!" She was gone. He could hear her shoes running along the corridor. Damn patrol duty.

"Oh! Are you going to be in trouble!"

"Thanks a lot, Myrtle."

"It isn't my fault you didn't tell her about your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend!" he roared. She merely blinked.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that, now, does she?"

"You're awful bitter, aren't you? Moaning Myrtle?" Like hot water hitting ice, she was steaming.

"I said 'Don't you DARE call me Moaning Myrtle'!" Water gushed from the toilets and sinks, toilet paper flew in all directions. Remus ducked a roll and ran out of the bathroom. Of course, he ran right into Snape.

"I should have known you had something to do with this," he sneered. "Detention. You'll clean up this mess...by hand. Maybe a little work will beat the insubordination out of you." With a sweep of soggy robes and squeaking shoes, Snape walked off, setting up ropes to cordoned off the area. Remus threw his head back, releasing an angry breath. Hermione hates him, Myrtle's against him, Snape's giving him detention for breathing, he isn't protecting Harry at all, Albus is the most infuriating boss ever. His frustration was at boiling point. He was going to fix things with Hermione. Now.

* * *

Remus was in the Gryffindor Common Room before his mind could catch up with his feet. He looked around. No Hermione. Neville came up to him but he waved him off with a mumbled 'I'm busy' before deciding to do something rather stupid. He was going to look for Hermione in the girls' dormitory. That was a perfectly logical strain of reason. Wasn't it? 

He didn't hear Ron shouting at him. He didn't hear Neville run after him. He didn't hear Lavender laugh at him. All he heard was his head thumped hard when the stairs went out from under him

* * *

"Where in hell am I?" Remus muttered. He awoke to the brightest, cleanest room he had ever had the misfortune to be in. 

"Well, now, if this is Hell, what does that make me?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Satan."

"Mr. Drigery, I do believe you've fallen. I didn't believe you hit your head hard enough to talk to me like that."

"What happened?" He said as he sat up. Life Lessons Remus learned from this experience: 1) Never sit up after laying down for awhile. Your blood pressure will bottom out on you.

"You mean you don't remember?" Albus said accusingly.

"Don't sound so worried."

"You decided to run up the girls' stairway."

"An idiot did what?" Still a little out of it and more worried about the splitting headache that was forming, Remus ignored Albus' laughter.

"Mr. Weasley's sentiments exactly, I'm sure."

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, about an hour."

"An hour? That's it?" Man, he was pathetic; couldn't even get be unconscious for a decent amount of time. And he really wished he had some of his chocolate.

"Expecting a long suffering tragedy to pad your heroic past with?" Albus said, a malicious twinge evident in his voice.

"Maybe," he said sarcastically.

"You did have several visitors in your hour." Remus perked up a little.

"Mr. Longbottom stayed for most of the time until I so kindly shooed him back to bed. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley came about swearing, as should be expected. Miss Granger," that was the magic name!, "looked in for but a moment. Patrol duty and all. So dedicated to her work. Well, I shall be off, Mr. Drigery. Sleep well."

_'Yeah, I'm going to sleep well. All I have to look forward to in the morning is a uptight nurse, a long day of stares and whispers and Hermione still not talking to me. Life's peachy. Stick it up your...' _The door creaked open right in the middle of Remus' thoughts. The nurse was asleep, Albus was gone, everyone else was in bed. Who could it be? The door shut. Remus was on pins and needles. He couldn't see who it was. For all he knew, it was Snape come to beat him in his sleep. Or worse. The curtain rustled and Remus really wished he could find his wand.

"Romulus?"

"Hermione-"

AN: Ah! I'm evil. I know. But you still love me...right?

All questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are accepted!


	12. Isn't That What I Should Be Asking You?

_Dedicated to Ruatha's Girl. _

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hi," she said timidly. It was pitch black in the hospital wing, with only the slightest bit of moonlight filtering in the windows. She sat in the small chair beside his bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She sort of snorted at him.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" Remus noted that she looked pale and wane. He tried to trick himself into thinking it was just the moonlight.

"No need to stand on formalities with me, 'Mione."

"Don't call me that," she bit out suddenly. Remus sat up a little more in his bed.

"Why not? You've always let me before."

"Exactly. Before you lied to me." She was accusing, angry. Despite all the emotion in her voice, Remus could barely feel her in the room.

"No, 'Mione-"

"I said don't call me that!" She was standing now, the chair she was sitting in tipped over in a loud clash. Remus winced. "How dare you! You call me 'friend' and yet you spill your guts to Moaning Myrtle!" Remus timidly added, 'I don't think you should call her 'Moaning Myrtle' anymore' but the sentence fell on deaf ears. "You think you can't trust me? Is that it? Because I made you tell Harry and Ron? I make you do something hard and you decide to wuss out on me!"

"Whoa, Hermione! Listen. I'm not keeping secrets from you!" She just carried on, ranting about the injustices he placed on her.

"I thought you were better than them! I thought you deserved a modicum of my trust but you trashed it, Romulus. You just took my friendship and threw it away."

"Hey! Now! That's not fair! Who was avoiding me?" he tried to say but she spoke right over him.

"You're insensitive. You're downright pig-ish-"

"I prefer the term 'wolfish' or 'devilishly handsome'." He was, honestly, just playing with her now. Only problem? She chose just then to pay attention to him.

"Typical egotistical male," she said in a huff.

"You done yet?" he quirked an eyebrow. She stared blankly at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Wonder why half the school isn't it here wondering what you're beating me up for?"

"They would be...if I hadn't placed a privacy charm around us."

"That's my 'Mione. Always thinking ahead. Look," he began when he saw her warning face, "I don't know what I did to you but I promise you-I've never lied to you, 'Mione."

"Then what's all this about Myrtle?" she said. Remus stared at her for a moment. The slightest ray of moonlight was playing across her features. In the dark hospital, they almost looked like characters in a black and white film. Papery and white, beautiful and yet mysterious. He could see himself, the dark figure that lurks behind the halo of her beauty. The light of her purity shining on him and making his scars seem less and less.Call him old-fashioned but this was how he liked her; shining like Grace Kelly on the silver screens of old. "Well?" Her voice broke him from his reverie.

"It was just Myrtle. She made that up to cause problems. You have to believe me, 'Mione."

"I want to. Really, I do. But why do I always have the feeling you're hiding something from me?"

"I'm not." And there he sealed his fate. Remus John Lupin had lied many times in the past. He had lied about his lycanthropy. He had lied for and about the Order. Hell, he had even lied to his mother. But one thing was for certain-Remus never wanted to lie to Hermione again. The only hitch in his romantic plan? He had to.

"Why do I have trouble believe you?" She wasn't looking at him. She was staring off into the lake where a thousand little silver fireworks were dancing on the gentle lap of the waves.

"Am I un-trustworthy?"

"No..." she said hesitantly.

"Then why can't you just trust me?"

"I don't know." She was sad. So sad she let it spill into her voice. He was standing now, a little unsure on his feet.

"What's the matter?" he said soothingly.

"I don't know." Her shoulders hunched closer together. He moved behind her. He could feel the uneven rise and fall of her chest as she held back her emotions.

"You can cry if you like, Hermione. I won't tell."

"No," she said resolutely. "I'm stronger than this."

"You don't have to be." He put his hands on her shoulders and she pulled away.

"Just let me be, Romulus." There was a fire in her voice he hadn't heard in a long while and he knew that she was strong. She was stronger than he could have imagined.

"I can't. Not until you have forgiven me." She looked back out the window, as if deciding if she really wanted to forgive him.

"Prove it to me." she challenged. He stepped back a little.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you aren't lying to me again." She was facing him now, full frontal assault. Eyes blaring, hands clenched and folded across her chest. She was scary, to use Ron's word.

"How?"

"I don't know. Just prove it."

"I can't if I don't know what you want!" It was just like facing Dumbledore again. She was demanding he do something without instructions. He couldn't please one master that way. He was never going to please her. He did the only thing he could think of.

"I don't know what I want-" but the rest of her sentence was cut off by his lips.

He kissed her.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ He pulled away as soon as that voice rang in his head. She just stared at him, red lipped in the black and white backdrop. A single finger touched her face before she turned and ran. Remus sighed and resigned himself to another few weeks of the silent treatment from her._ It was worth it, _he thought before drifting off to sleep.

AN: Not a technical cliffy so you can't hate me as much. This chapter was a challenge from Ruatha's Girl. I had one hour to complete the chapter. If it reflects that, I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll try to do better next time.

Again, all flames, shames, kisses and outpourings of love are accepted.


	13. I Think the World Just Stopped

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You stay down, young man!" Madam Pomprey screeched.

"Come on, Ma'am! I'm perfectly fine! See?" Remus stood up a little too quickly for his own good. He toppled back onto the bed.

"Yeah, you're in perfect health," she said sarcastically. "Lay down."

"Not everyday a beautiful woman tells me that," he quipped.

"And I'll make sure no woman will ever say that if you don't lie down...if you get my meaning." She made a little snipping motion with her fingers.

"You wouldn't!" Remus cried in mock shock, pretending to guard his 'precious commodities'.

"Try me," she taunted.

"Why do I have a feeling Snape used to wet the bed when you were around?"

"Maybe because he did."

"You jest with me," Remus said slyly.

"Lie down, Mr. Drigery. I'll fetch your Pepper-up potion and the pain killers." Madam Pomprey walked away with a quirky little smirk on her face. _Well_, Remus thought, _this is going to be one long, boring day_.

"Romulus! Have you heard?" _Jinxed myself, didn't I? _Neville Longbottom came barreling into the Hopsital Wing.

"Seeing as it is seven o'clock in the morning and nothing quite that exciting could have happen before sun up...no, Neville, I haven't heard."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ro." Remus kicked himself. He could be a little nasty when he was hurt. It was his lycanthropy. Just like a dog snaps at people when it's wounded, so does Remus.

"No, I'm sorry. Pompf is driving me batty."

"You shouldn't call her that. She'll get mad at you."

"And what will she do?"

"Poison your Wolfsbane, of course," Madam Pomprey smoothly replied when she stepped from behind the curtain.

"You wouldn't!" Neville half gasped in horror.

"No, but she'd think it all the same." Remus winked at the old nurse as she walked away. Neville was still sputtering and gasping in shock. "Neville-" he tried. "Nev! She was just kidding, man. Calm down." Remus downed his three potions quickly and turned back to Neville.

"What's this you came to tell me?" he said, wiping his mouth with his arm and making a face of disgust at the horrid aftertaste.

"Oh, yeah. Did you hear?"

"I think we've established that. What have I not heard?"

"Ron and Hermione are together."

_Did the world just stop? I think the world just stopped._

"You said what?" Remus tried to keep his voice trained but slightly interested. Right now, he couldn't tell if he succeeded or not.

"Ron and Hermione. Last night, she storms into the Common Room and he did something incredibly stupid."

"I can only imagine..." Rems squeaked.

"He stood up, grabbed her as she ran towards the stairs-you know, the ones you fell down-"

"Yes, Neville. Those stairs and I know each other rather intimately."

"Anyway, he grabbed her and he kissed her."

"Yep, that's about as stupid as you get." _I know that well enough. _"What got him as in a hurry?"

"A shot of Ogden's Finest and Seamus' digging at him." Neville sighed. "Maybe I need me a shot of firewhiskey. Then I could kiss Mary Anne."

"What did Seamus do?" Remus broke in.

"He was the one with the firewhiskey. His dad sent it to him when he came of age."

"What was he saying?"

"He was telling Ron that some other boy's going to set in on Hermione. 'She isn't going to wait around forever. You better jump in and claim what's yours 'fore someone else takes it'. That what he said."

"Word for word?"

"Word for word."

"Are you kidding me?" Remus begged.

"I wish I was." Remus was perplexed. Why would Neville not wish love on Hermione?

"Huh?" he dumbly grunted.

"Look, I love Hermione as a sister. And I got nothing against Ron-"

"But?"

"But, I have something against Ron and Hermione. I don't think he's good for her." Neville hissed.Remus nodded absently. "He's just not-"

"Not what will make her happy." Remus supplied.

"Exactly." The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes. Remus was lost in his own world.

_So, she did love Ron. I should have seen this coming. I was so stupid. So stupid to think she would like me. Neville probably didn't even the whole thing. She probably ran to his comfort when the big, scary werewolf kissed her. I'm such a fool. _Neville had been talking again but Remus hadn't heard any of it. "Come again, Neville?" Neville huffed.

"I said, I'm thinking of starting a new poll."

"A poll for what?"

"How long before Ron and Hermione break up," he said with a smirk.

"I give them a month." Remus said, the tiniest hint of humor back in his eyes.

"I give them six days."

"Six days? No faith in the power of love, eh, Neville?" Remus taunted.

"It took them six years to buck up the courage to say it. I give them six days to realize they shouldn't have." The boys laughed together for a moment. "Hey, Romulus?"

"Yeah, Nev?" He knew what was coming. He knew just what Neville was going to say. He tried to brace himself for the blow.

"Why do you care so much?" _And there it was. _Remus had to think and fast. He couldn't tell Neville the truth. If it ever came out that Romulus Drigery was really Remus Lupin, the fact that he was 'crushing' on a former student would not bode well with the general public. Neville would probably kill him in his sleep one night. Oh, wait on it. Wait on it. _Bingo!_

"She was the first one here to know about...well, you know. And she accepted me. She didn't run, she didn't scream. She didn't want me dead. She accepted me. She was my friend and I don't want to see her hurt because of Ron Weasley and his big mouth." He had told the truth...not just the whole truth. _Okay, so I'm lying through omission but I think I can live with that. _

"She's a good friend, Hermione." Neville agreed. Madam Pomprey came in just as a bell sounded through the corridor. "Ah! I have to get to class!"

"No! Don't leave me here with this mad nurse!"

"I'll show you mad nurse, Mr. Drigery," she said playfully as the double door thudded shut behind Neville.

"Ah, promises, promises."

AN: So, like it? Hate it? Love it? Love me? Review! My email is lonely.

All questions, suggestions, flames, and outpourings of love are accepted!


	14. I Hold You Under No Obligations

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Harry shouted when Hermione sat next to Ron at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, happy birthday, love," Ron said with a quick and awkward kiss to the cheek. Hermione just smiled graciously and attacked her eggs.

"What's wrong with the birthday girl?" Harry asked happily.

"Nothing," she replied hastily. "Nothing, Harry. I'm fine, really. It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday." Hermione stopped eating, everything in her world stopped.

"Thank you, Romulus," she said civilly, not even turning around to face him.

"I got you something." Remus had been planning for her birthday since August. He had bought her present back when he was just a crusty old bachelor with nothing better to do than peruse Diagon Alley.

"You really-I mean, you didn't have to. I held you under no obligations." Her cool voice was too polite, too proper and cold. It made his skin crawl. It made his hands freeze. It made his heart race in anticipation and regret.

"I hold myself under none as well." What was it about these kind of conversations that bring out the poetic side of people? In no normal conversation would people make such revealing statements. But in the words of cool civility come veiled hints at something more something secret and exotic. "This is for you." He pulled out the simple brown paper wrapped package. He laid it gently in her hand, making sure his fingers brushed her fingers and his eyes held hers.

"Thank you," she said slightly less rigidly.

"You're welcome, 'Mione." He walked on by her, feeling her breathing pattern change and seeing her eyes close as she held his present a little closer to her. He didn't look back. He refused to. She had made her choice now. It wasn't his business. He grabbed three sausages and some toast and left the Great Hall.

"What in blazes was all that?" Ron said, spreading little bits of food over everything.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "It was nothing." She said this was such conviction that Ron fell back in with his food and didn't look up again until he eaten everything in his reach. Harry, however, was eying Hermione and her package. She had stopped eating; all she was doing was fingering the paper.

"Why don't you open it?" he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"What's that, Harry?" She was off in her own little world. _This can't be good, _Harry thought suddenly.

"I said, 'why don't you open it?'."

"What's that, Harry?" Harry repeated himself a third time. "Oh! Uh, no time, Harry. I have to get to the library. Desperate amount of work to catch up on." With that she ran out of the Great Hall. Harry stared incredulously at the wooden doors.

"Yeah, I believe that. Ron," Harry said to his occupied friend, "what do you think?"

"Think of what?" Ron hummed through a full mouth.

"Weren't you paying attention, mate? She's your girlfriend."

"She's a smart bird; she can work out her problems on her own."

"What are you even talking about?" Harry said exasperated.

"I don't know. I was just coming up with whatever answer I thought would fit the discussion."

"You thick-head. Come on, we have to see what she's up to now."

"But, but-"

"No buts! Come on!" Harry said, practically dragging Ron off of the bench.

"Fine," Ron grunted as he grabbed a handful of toast to take with him.

* * *

Hermione Granger had never really enjoyed her birthday. It didn't help that the boys usually forgot it. Away from home, surrounded by friends that never really remember it, what fun could a birthday be? In fact, the boys probably wouldn't have remembered this year if it hadn't been for the banner Neville had hung in the Common Room. She couldn't help but smile to see the slightly slanted banner shaped like an open book that switched between 'Hermione Granger's 18!' and 'Happy 18, Hermione!'. 

She hadn't actually lied to Harry and Ron. She had gone to the library. She sat in the farthest corner near a small window that overlooked the lake. Sunlight filter down onto her birthday gift and she had the insatiable urge to rip it open. She went for a slightly more dignified route and carefully unwrapped her gift.

It was the expensive and rare book she had had her eye on in Flourish and Blott's. How did he know! She had wanted to read this book for ages. Hogwarts didn't even have a copy! The History of Changing History: Time Travel at Its Best and Worst by Auda Thyme. She opened to the title page. In a familiar hand was this inscription.

_To my Hermione. Happy birthday. Love, R._

* * *

"What's she doing?" 

"Hush up! You're on my foot!" Harry hissed back.

"He got her book. Big surprise. So did we." Ron bit back at him.

"If she catches us.." Harry said mencingly.

"What? We have no rights in the library?"

"You're stupid, you know that?"

"I only learned from the best, mate."

"Is she crying?" Harry said suddenly.

"A galleon says she's already read it."

"Is she happy?" Harry's curiosity was going to get him killed one day. He knew it. But he just couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Would you quit this? You made me leave breakfast to watch my bird cry over a book! Let's go. She's fine."

"Ruddy good boyfriend you are," Harry mumbled as he assented and walked away with Ron.

* * *

Remus J. Lupin sat his bunk all night playing with a balled up pair of socks. He couldn't bare to be down at the festivities for Hermione's birthday. He hated the fake cordialness, the way she shunned him. He hated it. Besides, who would want to see Ron hang off her all night? No, Remus J. Lupin thought that playing with a pair of socks was loads more fun. 

Neville came in at about ten that night. He was laughing and happy, positively glowing from butterbeer and something else Remus just couldn't mark. "I did it, Ro." Remus sat up to show full attention to his friend. He really wasn't interested in what Neville did but he could at least feign that he cared. "I did it."

"Did what, Nev?"

"I asked Mary Anne to come to Hermione's party tonight. I-, I-, I-"

"Spit it out, man!"

"I kissed her!" Neville was all aglow and Remus couldn't feel any sicker.

"Well? Was it all your little dreams wrapped up in one?" he said in a mildly disinterested voice.

"Yes! She was perfect! She smells of plants and dirt and I wouldn't have it any other way. And the best part is she liked it! She didn't push me away or run or anything. If you want to hear the truth, she was the one who kissed me the second time."

"I'm so happy for you, Neville." It was a good thing Neville was wrapped in the throws of happiness otherwise he probably would have heard Remus' evident disgust.

"Night, mate!"

"Night," he grumbled before throwing himself back on the bed. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

AN: Well, what do you think? Oh, and did anyone get what the author's name was? Auda Thyme (Outta Time) I thought it was mildly clever. Well, here you are dearies! Hope you enjoyed!

P.S. I don't buy into that whole 'Time Turner made her older than she really was' deal. I just assumed she was 18 because I had heard she was a whole year older than Harry, so if that's wrong, please tell me.

All questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are accepted here!


	15. No One But Romulus Calls Me 'Mione

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Ron," Hermione said to her boyfriend one bleak fall morning.

"What, love?" this was said out of impulse more than real interest.

"Do you know what today is?" she said, barely looking up from her book.

"I think it's Tuesday, love." Ron was sitting at the breakfast table, half eating, half writing his Potions essay.

"It's our two month anniversary today."

"Oh, really?"

"Hm," was all she replied.

"Oh, well, happy anniversary, love," he said with a quick peck to her cheek.

"Yes," she sighed, "happy anniversary." A few moments passed as Hermione fingered the pages of her book.

"Hermione, what's the main ingredient in the antidote to a Forgetfulness potion?"

"Look it up in your book," she said disinterestedly.

"Fine," he grumbled. She turned to the title page of her book. '_To my Hermione. Happy birthday. Love, R.'_ She sighed again. "Are you still reading that same book?" Ron questioned, looking over her shoulder. She quickly laid her hand over the inscription.

"You know me; get my hands on a good one-"

"And you never take them off," he wagged his eyebrows and kissed her gently. "Kind of like when you got hold of me." He winked and went back to his essay. She took a deep breath and stood.

"I'm going to go to class early, get some work done."

"Righto, love. See you tonight," he mumbled as he shoved in a whole wedge of toast.

* * *

Remus walked in to two depressing sights. The first was Ron and Hermione. It was bad enough to see her so sad for some reason but worse to see Ron ignore her. They kissed and Remus wanted to vomit. He had lived the past two months in the background of the school. He was almost non-existent. He sat in the main back row of Ancient Runes and never so much as looked up from his parchment. He conversed with Neville but even that was less often. Which led him to his second depressing sight; Neville had abandoned him for Mary Anne and the Hufflepuff table...again. 

He sighed and went to sit by himself in the closest seat to the doors. He munched on some toast, not really in the mood for food. He had lost weight in these past two months. Food just didn't appeal him anymore. He ate enough to survive but even the Halloween feast hadn't rouse him in any way. He looked down the table to see Hermione get up to walked out. He waited for her to get outside the doors when he got up to follow her.

"Wait! 'Mione!" he shouted. She stopped and looked back at him. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Hello, Romulus. How are you?" she said with less coolness. Two months had mellowed her out towards him. Right now, her voice just sounded like she had lost her passion.

"I got a feeling a whole lot better than you. What's the matter, 'Mione?" He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to rub his hand soothingly down her arm and let her cry on his shoulder. But his hand wasn't obeying his heart and hung limply at his side.

"Oh, I'm fine." Her own voice betrayed her.

"Yeah, you looked fine," he snorted.

"Romulus, let's just not talk about it."

"The Hermione I know wouldn't want live in denial."

"The Hermione you know is dead," she snapped.

"Don't talk like that," he warned.

"Why? Because it means that everything you thought was true isn't? Huh?" she had started to get louder and Remus pulled them into a vacant classroom, placing a silencing charm around them.

"Don't say things you'll regret, Hermione."

"You just leave me alone, Romulus. If I need help, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, he's a right Knight In Shining Armor that one!"

"Like you're any better!"

"If you had ever given me the chance to prove it to you-"

"What in hell did you mean to prove by this, Romulus!" She shoved the book in his hand, open to his inscription.

"What I thought you should have know all along, Hermione!"

"Why would you do this to me, Romulus? Hm? You think that when I finally get my shot at happiness, you have to go and do something about it!" she was nearly in tears now. Remus blood was boiling. She was trying to blame him? Say he was torturing her? Ha!

"You think you can be happy with Ron?"

"I know I could have, if you had given me half a chance!"

"You don't look happy at all! I saw you at the table! If you're so damn happy, you do an awful fine job of hiding it!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She crumpled onto the floor in tears, a mess of robes and hair, holding her hands over her ears.

"How long did it take you to know that he wasn't it, Hermione?"

"The first day; when he called me love but didn't mean it." Remus walked towards her, his hand slick with sweat. He clenched his fingers into a fist before shaking them out. He sat down next to her.

"'Mione," he said in a voice not his own. Actually, it was his own.

"Remus?" she said. He looked down. Where he had lost weight these past two months, the ring had slid clean off his finger and he had never been the wiser. "Remus, what's...what's going on? Where did Romulus go?" The inner battle raged inside him. _Do I tell her the truth or do I make up another lie? _

"'Mione, I-"

"No one but Romulus calls me 'Mione. Remus, what's going on? You can't-, I don't believe-" She looked past him as if to see if Romulus was just hiding from her.

"'Mione," he tried again.

"You were in school robes that day in Dumbledore's office. You, you-" she was putting all the pieces together.

"Hermione, I am Romulus." Her eyes seemed to change color; from the watery brown to hard slate in a split second.

"No. You're Remus Lupin and you are a liar." She stood and brushed past him.

"No, Hermione, wait! I want to-"

"Explain? I believe you are too late for that." She slammed the door shut behind her. Remus threw his head back and sighed deeply.

_Will she ever forgive me now?_

AN: Well, she knows. What do you think? Should I have done it? Should I have left well enough alone? Is this too fast? Too juvenile? Tell me what you think! Tell me where you think I should go with this! I'm dying to know!

All questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are accepted!


	16. Thought We Were Friends, Mate

**Chapter Sixteen**

Remus picked up the ring, jammed it onto his finger and made his way to the Common Room fully intending to skip the rest of the days classes. Barely outside the unused classroom, he is accosted by the one person he is simultaneously ecstatic to see and yet wants nothing more than to push away; Neville.

"Ro! What happened? I just saw Hermione rushing up the stairs-" Remus scowled. He hated himself right now and really didn't want to reveal everything to Neville Longbottom. He sighed horribly. He couldn't just leave him out like this. True friends rely on one another. _Only in books and fairy tales_, he thought.

Being a werewolf since grade school was hard on a person's idea of dependability. He knew that for every thing in his life he was going to have to work for it. If he wanted love and acceptance, he was going to have to show the world the way that a werewolf can function as man in society. There wasn't anyone to coddle him. No one was going to make his problems better but himself. That was one of Remus' faults in friendship.

His life with James and Peter and Sirius, well, that had been a different story altogether. Sure, they had been best friends but you had to look deeper than that. James and Sirius had been best friends. Remus had been the obligatory good boy that kept everyone else out of trouble (or in the least amount of trouble as possible). Peter had been the lackey that everyone was kind to to his face but behind his back, he was the classic joke. Run out of new jokes or ideas, rag on Pete for awhile. But Remus had still been self-sufficient. It had been James and Sirius dependent on him...but only when they were in trouble. Otherwise, he was expendable. He realized that then and he realized it now.

Now, he was in a whole new mess of chaos. Chaos he had half-way ensued. And here he was, dependent on Neville. He hated himself, funny enough. For all of this. Hated the way he had brought this on himself, how he wasn't the strong one anymore. Neville had himself put together now and he was falling apart. It was sickening.

"Not now, Nev," he sighed.

"No, Romulus-"

"I said 'not now, Nev'!" he roared at him, full werewolf persona coming out.

"You had something to do with Hermione, didn't you?" Neville accused, displaying a backbone no one had known he had before.

"Just leave it be, Neville. Go back to Mary Sue," Remus spat.

"Mary Anne!" Neville charged up and grabbed Remus by the collar. Remus reared back, about to strike Neville. He stopped so close to Neville's face he could feel the heat from his round, red cheeks. "You'll tell me what's wrong with you!" Neville demanded in a very un-Neville fashion.

"No! Let me go!" Remus whined and fought like a child.

"Thought we were friends, mate. Friends. That means more than idle gossip and gobstones games. I thought you knew that." Neville shouted.

"I do!" Remus shouted. "But," he said, calming down, "Friends also know when to back off." Neville let go. He stood about an inch from Remus and stared him in the eyes. Remus never knew how intimidating this round little boy could be until he was face to face with him. Even the feral werewolf in him retreated slightly. "Fine, leave. I don't care. I know you're not coming back." Remus furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're leaving! I know you are! What were you going to do, waiting until I was asleep and sneak out without a goodbye?"

"What gave you that-"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Romulus. You've been hiding more than just you being a werewolf from all of us. I knew that. But I wasn't going to question you. I was going to let you be. I knew something was going to go wrong. I was just waiting on it. And then this whole deal with Hermione...it just confirmed my suspicions. There is something going on," a new resolution formed in his weak little eyes, "and I'll be damned if I don't find you out, Romulus Drigery." Remus sighed.

Here he was, once again, at the crossroads he never wanted to cross. To tell or not to tell? To let him fester in this sort of betrayed hate or to show him and see the betrayed hatred for another reason. Neville said he would accept him. He said he had no right to judge others as they had judged him.

"Do you really want to know?" Remus didn't know if he was ready for this but he was just going to choke it up and be a man. Neville's going to hate him either way. He might as well hate him for the truth. "Come on, then." Leading him up the stairs, Remus noticed the Neville's face. It was hard with determination. He could almost see the walls around his soul building already. They entered the Boys' Dorm and locked the door. He led Neville over to his bed and shut the curtains behind them. He threw up a quick ward. "What you see doesn't leave this room, this bed or your mind, got it!" Remus said this a little more forcibly than he would have liked to but such it came out.

Neville nodded his head quickly and licked his lips a little. Remus took his finger in his hand, sucked in a deep breath and yanked. The ring flew into Neville's lap and when Neville looked up, he was no longer facing a sixteen year old boy.

"P-P-P-Professor?" Neville stuttered out.

"I'm so sorry, Neville."

"But-, but-, but-"

"I know."

"I don't understand." This wasn't a normal Neville 'I don't understand'. This was statement was beyond just comprehension but the sense behind it. This was the epitome of senselessness.

"Neither do I. Dumbledore told me he needed someone to come back and protect the students-" and Remus spilled his whole story.

"But why you?" Neville said after Remus finished telling his tale, leaving out his obvious infatuation with a certain Top of her Class Muggleborn.

"Convenience? Trust? Last Resort?" Remus suggested. "Your guess is about as good as mine. So," he began hesitantly, "do you still hate me?"

"Hate you? I didn't hate you, Ro- I mean, Professor." Neville blushed.

"I think we are beyond titles here, eh, mate?" Remus smiled. Neville couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, Remus." They shook hands. They just felt like it was the best way to seal this new turn in their lives. "So, what are you going to do? Stay? Leave?"

"I have to meet with Dumbledore." Almost on cue, the man seemed to be omniscience, an owl clicked at the window. Remus retrieved the letter, after placing the ring back on his finger and removing all the wards, and read it aloud to Neville.

_My office. _

_10 am today. _

_Don't be late. _

AN: Well? What do you think? Was Neville too angst-y? Was Remus too aloof? Tell me what you think! I need all the help I can get because I appear to be getting a little stuck.

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames and shames, kisses and best wishes are accepted! Multiple outpourings of love make me want to write!


	17. Don't You Dare Play Dumb With Me

**Chapter Seventeen**

Remus Lupin was infuriated. He wasn't just simply mad or angry. No, those words were too small for the gigantic emotion he was feeling. He was ready to pound his fist into the wall of Dumbledore's office. _11:00! He's half an hour late!_ Remus stormed in his head. He sat, ring off, in a chair by the window. This had to have been the most infuriating day of his life and Dumbledore had the gall to leave him in wait!

Dumbledore stormed in at 11:25am. He didn't seem to even notice Remus sitting in the chair. "Albus?" Remus said, the sharp edge in his voice awful evident.

"Not now, boy." He waved Remus off and continued to rummage through some old papers.

"I'm not a boy, Albus. No matter how I may look like one sometimes, I am still a man!"

"Testy, aren't we?" Dumbledore said, his eyes blazing. "A little insecure? Go put your ring back on and be a little boy, Remus. Parade around as Romulus. Drive my professors mad. Flirt with the little girls. No, you aren't a boy at all, are you?"

"You leave me here, waiting for you, and then you come to ridicule me?" Remus snatch up his cloak. "I never should have listened to you. I'm not going to listen to you today. I'm going to go back to my quiet, unemployed life as a quiet, unemployed werewolf."

"You really think that?" Albus said in his characteristic omniscient voice.

"No, Albus, I don't. I know that with the war, I'll never have my quiet-" Albus put a hand up.

"Do you really think you can go back after them?"

"Who?" he challenged.

"You know full well who I am speaking of. Don't you dare play dumb with me."

"Neville?" Remus said nervously.

"I'm sure he was the first one to come to mind," Dumbledore said amused.

"Don't speak of things that don't concern you."

"It's not nearly close enough to the full moon for me to allow you to talk like that." Remus ignored the remark.

"You know they found me out." This wasn't a question. Of course Dumbledore knew.

"And?"

"I'm here to ask if my 'mission' is complete. They've had me. Don't you need to move on to plan B now?" The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"I think I'm beyond plan B, Remus."

"Well, aren't we just back to where we started? Leaving me in the dust. What if I refuse to work for you anymore?"

"Harry left number 12 to our disposal. Go back and live there."

"What if I refuse to work for the Order?" Remus knew this was an empty threat as soon as he said it. But he had to say it. He had to see if he could get under Dumbledore's skin.

"Then Minerva has a wonderful little cottage north of here. I'm sure she would let you stay there for a while. It's quiet and secluded. You've have no worries about harming people-"

"What is with you!?" Remus raged. "Don't you care?" The silence was thick in the room. The only real sound was Remus' panting. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned away from Dumbledore.

"I care more than you think, Remus." Remus grabbed his cloak and made for the door. He opened it and stopped. He looked into Dumbeldore's face for a moment, searching his eyes for anything, anything that would support his last statement.

"No, Albus, I don't really think you do." He slammed the door behind him.

AN: Alright, guys. This chapter is SUPER short. Why? Because I don't know where to go from here with the Remus-Hermione relationship. Should he stay? Should he go? Should he tell everyone or keep this under wraps? How am I going to reconcile them? I don't have any ideas on how to make her fall in love with Remus. I want him to be in adult form but I don't know if I want to leave the school setting. Should I change it over to number 12 for a while? Like, Christmas holiday? Should I do that? I need ideas. I know this sounds like reviewing whoring but please, I want nice, long reviews detailing all your great ideas. Please! NaNoWriMo is coming up so if you want more chapters before December, I need all the ideas you got! Please! Please! I'm begging!


	18. Do You Really Mean That?

_Dedicated to M.H. Marie. _

**Chapter Eighteen**

Remus stormed into the dorms. That's it. He's done. He had resolved himself. Damn Hermione, damn Neville, damn Dumbledore. He was leaving and that was the end of it. He stomped around the room in a huff, throwing his belongings toward his trunk. _I refuse to be Dumbledore's lackey, _his mind screeched. _ He wants the dirty work done, let him muddle his own hands._ Something caught in his mind and he realized that he was becoming more and more like the Romulus he created. Loud and proud, he had become his own best friends: he had finally achieved something he had wanted as a teenager though he never let his conscious mind say it. He had been James and Sirius wrapped up in one little arrogant ball. _This is insanity!_ He slowed down his mind. Where had his loyalty to Dumbledore gone? He had always been the levelheaded one. It had been Sirius who would fight with Albus about his place. Where had his common sense gone? He was flirting with a girl half his age!

_But that wasn't just James, now, was it? _whispered the little James portion of his conscience. No, he couldn't say that it was just James. The little part of him that wanted nothing more than to forget Hermione was screaming in protest but Remus didn't listen. He loved Hermione before all this. It was just that...just that Romulus gave him the chance to get close to her, to get to show his love. Could he do that now, in his older and weaker body? Could he do that now that he had betrayed her trust? Feeling a little bit like his old self, Remus flick his wand at his trunk. It packed itself neatly and snapped shut. He was still going to live at 12 Grimmauld, at least, through Christmas. He had to come to terms with a few things before he could decide if he could stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he saw his girlfriend ahead of him in the hall. She stopped and turned toward him. "Hey, it's almost Christmas hols, don't tell me you have too much homework to go out with me." He wiggled his eyebrows. She repressed a slight snigger but grinned wildly at him all the same. 

"I have to get this essay done tonight, Ron. You know that," she began.

"Hermione, love, I'm going to use the same argument I've been using since First Year: it's not due for a month! Take one night off. For me?" He had that puppy dog look that made him look homeless and alone.

"But-"

"Come on. You can't resist me," he smiled, spreading his arms out wide.She tried to snort but couldn't. Who could resist the puppy eyes?

"Oh, Ron-" she started. He stopped her, wrapping his long fingers around the bulge of her hips.

"I love you." There, he had said it. Those three words that he had spent two months perfecting in front of the mirror. The three words he had tried in a hundred, different embarrassing variations and combinations. Three words had never been so weighty. 'I love you' transcends so much more. It speaks volumes on the heart. It's a window into a soul. 'I love you' means 'I love your hair', 'I love your face', 'I love your smile', 'I love your flaws', 'I love your perfections'. It was everything every girl wants to hear. Yet, it didn't feel right.

"Do you really mean that?" To the outside, it seemed like a test of authenticity. Hermione was looking for an excuse. She loved Ron and she understood that. But something wasn't right. From birth, women are bombarded with this overt sense of romanticism. We are taught that our lives' work is to hear those words and when we do, we are complete. Everything in the female curriculum of life seems to end at 'I do'. We strive for the house and the 2.5 kids. Hermione was no different. However, Hermione had one distinct advantage to the Austen breed women of the world. She had a different perspective from her realist mother. Love wasn't just a feeling. It was commitment. It wasn't just 'I do' and I'm done. To love was to keep moving toward the other persons' needs and sacrificing our own. It took time. It was precious. Our souls had to be put into work. And that was what brought Hermione to her sense of ill being.

She was questioning her commitment. Would she really spent the rest of her life sensitive to his needs? Could she? She didn't have the sense that any feeling, any romantic whims could turn into a life long part of her soul. This, this was all a fling, a drop of the hat, a summer romance in the dawn of youth. She couldn't spend her life with Ron. She knew that now because she had placed this feeling. It was all too familiar. She remembered feeling this way toward Viktor.

"Of course I do, love. Why else would I say it?" She was acutely aware of his fingers playing across her hips, the scent of his aftershave. His hair was growing a bit too long. She would need to remind herself to cut it for him later.

"I don't know." Ron just smiled. That was the response of a fickle little girl who was too flattered to take his love and had nothing more to say.

"I love you," he repeated, moving his body a little closer to hers, "please don't forget that." He was pleading with her. Plain, simple begging. He couldn't stand the thought of her questioning him.

"I won't," she leaned her head against his chest, "I swear I won't." She could feel the tear pricking her eyelids. She couldn't forget. Even if she had to play with him, she couldn't forget his feelings in this. He loved her, he really and truly loved her. He loved her and she was going to throw that away.

* * *

AN: So, guys, what do you think? I recently got a review saying that I was butchering Remus. They said that I was making him too like Sirius and James and I realized that I was. So, that's for the whole first part. And the same review said that I was painting Ron as a complete jerk and that he really did love Hermione. That explain the second part. Ron does love Hermione, always has. Even when he ignored her on their anniversary, he loved her. I just wasn't doing a very good job on portraying that. I hope I helped fix some of my characterization problems! Oh and the fourth person whose review I get in my email will be number 200! Whoever that is gets to ask a question which I will answer only for them!

Remember: All questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are accepted!

* * *


	19. It's Almost Christmas

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione, Ron and Harry ran quickly into number 12 Grimmauld Place, hoping not to be seen by either outsiders or Mrs. Black. They dusted off the light powdering of snow from their cloaks and entered the warm, bright kitchen where they already heard Mrs. Weasley on about something.

"Entirely too skinny! Shameful, really! No idea where you've been but you need to eat better! I might not always be here to feed you!" The glow illuminated their faces as they stood in the door, watching Mrs. Weasley brandish her wooden spoon at Remus. He was leaning back in the chair, his face a little ruddier and bright than it had been when he had left Hogwarts.

"Mum, can you lay off him for one second?" Ron snorted. She turned toward her youngest son and screamed.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" she screamed as she hugged each of them. "Come, come! Sit down here with Remus. You all look skinny too. Doesn't Hogwarts feed you better than this? Oh, Albus will hear of this; be assured of that!" She bustled them over to the table, shoving Hermione and Ron rather forcefully together; unfortunately, right across from Remus. As soon as Ron draped a long arm over her shoulders, she saw the slight flicker of emotion in his eyes and the way he moved his shoulders back in a more offensive position. Ron was, of course, oblivious to this little show happening right in front of him.

"Remus," Hermione said, trying to hide her warning voice. He looked up at her and quirked a little half grin, more indifferent than really a smile.

"Hermione," he replied, a little colder than others at the table might have expected. Hermione turned away, and smiled at her boys. Harry looked at her funny but Hermione tried to ignore it. Ron looked as happy as a pig in mud.

* * *

Remus couldn't get a minute's peace. As soon as he left the table, still feeling the chill in his bones from watching Ron and Hermione kiss, he was accosted by Mrs. Weasley. Of course it was the overbearing mother figure who cornered you and asked those questions you never wanted to answer. A helpful plot device, yes, but mad annoying in real life. 

"What's going on, Remus?" Oh, she was artful. She, somehow, had mastered the tone of voice that sounded like it wasn't an accusation.

"Nothing, Molly," Remus said in the most cheerful voice he could muster.

"I'm sure," he huffed. "What did I see down there at the table?" She was sure that Remus and Hermione had had some problem. What could it be? She had to know; this girl is precious to her and she was going to protect her.

"Two people in love," he started. Molly got a look of surprise. What did that mean, that Remus and Hermione were in love? She stood up a little and looked him with eyes trying to discern the truth. Remus say what her eyes were saying but he couldn't just take back what he said. He meant it, but just because he meant it didn't mean that it would happen. He looked away from her, her questioning eyes. She was thinking exactly what he was. He looked her back in the eyes. "I had to watch it too, Molly." He finally conceded. He belayed her fears that he was in love with Hermione; he wasn't talking about him and Hermione but Hermione and Ron. "Go, your son's in love. Be there to see it." She stood still a moment longer, wooden spoon motionless in her hand.

"Remus, I-" she began. He walked past her toward the stairway to his room.

"Don't, Molly. You saw what you saw. They are in love. Enjoy it. See the happiness in Ron's eyes. I have." He entered his room and shut the door.

* * *

"Mum! where'd you go?" Ron said through a full mouth. Molly turned and looked at him. He did; he had joy in his eyes. She just stood there, a blank face. He was happy. He had found the woman who made him happy. That was the same look she had seen in Arthur's eyes all those years ago. It made her heart soar, her senses sing. Her son was going to be a happy man. She smiled and turned to look her the girl she already loved like a daughter. It was then that she lost her smile. 

Hermione didn't have the same expression. She remembered her own love story. She would have sold her hair for Arthur to love her when she was a Fifth Year. He didn't have the guts until Seventh Year. And then, he was awkward and unsure but he loved her all the same. And she was happy. She wanted to live forever with this man. Everyone could tell. He hadn't even proposed, yet their classmates called her Molly Weasley.And they did. She lived happily ever after with her husband. Of course they had their problems but in the grand scheme, this was her fairytale come true.

Hermione looked like she was trapped in a nightmare. She smiled and cuddled with Ron but it never reached her eyes. Her eyes were hollow and dead. She wasn't happy; and Molly would be damned before she let Ron do this. For his sake and Hermione's.

* * *

"Mate," Harry said to Ron. "It's almost Christmas.What you get Hermione?" 

"You're not mooching my idea. Buy Ginny a box of Honeyduke's," he laughed.

"So, it's good, eh?" Harry said, goading him on with a nudge in the ribs.

"Oh, it's so good. You're going to kick off when you see, Harry. I think I've done right for once."

"Well, it that isn't confidence."

"You just wait. I've been saving up for this one, Harry." Ron walked away, humming the Hogwarts' school song to himself.

AN: So, review! I don't have much time but I am building up to something big. I'm sure it's pretty obvious. Anyway, I'm doing NaNoWriMo. I'll be writing a 50k word novel in 30 days so don't expect too many updates. Sorry! I'll try!

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are welcome!


	20. Happy Christmas, 'Mione

**Chapter Twenty**

"Happy Christmas, Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly to Hermione early on Christmas morning. Hermione was still asleep. Mrs. Weasley had sat down quietly and looked at the young girl. All her son's life, this was what Molly had dreamed of: a beautiful, smart girl for her son. But, Molly understood that maybe Hermione wasn't that girl. ever since that first summer that Hermione had come to the Burrow, Molly had fallen in love with the bright brunette. She was her daughter, in all ways but blood, and Molly had hoped to call her daughter someday. She had wished that Ron would marry Hermione. It was the happy life she dreamed for all her children.

But Ron's happiness would be temporary if he married Hermione. Hermione would be miserable. One can only act so long. Molly saw that. Hermione stirred in the bed. Molly laid her warm hand on Hermione's head and kissed her softly. "Come now, love, wake up. There are presents for you under the tree." Molly just wanted to comfort this girl today. She felt pain in her heart and she didn't know why. All she knew what that it had to be connected with Remus. Why? Because she felt the same pain in her heart for Remus. A mother knows. Hermione blinked a few times before sitting up slowly.

"Mrs. Weasley?" she said in a clearly sleepy voice. "Is something wrong?" It would have been more serious if she hadn't started yawning half way through the sentence.

"No, love, nothing at all. I wanted to get you and the boys up for Christmas together. They are probably sitting straight up in bed, still asleep." Hermione laughed a little.

"You know the boys. Sleep anytime, anywhere-"

"And as much as possible," Molly finished for her. She laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said this quickly and defensively. Molly furrowed her brow and looked away.

"If there's anything, dear, anything at all-"

"I'm fine, really." Molly smiled a little but, inside, she knew. She decided to drop the matter.

"Fred and George are here. Popped in this morning. Word to the wise, love, don't open anything from them without gloves." Hermione smiled. She pulled out her dragon hide gloves from her bedside table drawer.

"Already prepared, Mrs. Weasley."

"That's my girl. Now, let's go wake the boys."

* * *

Christmas at number 12 was a joyous occasion. Tonks liked to break out in song every time her nose changed shape. Kingsley was hanging last minute garland from the doorways. Ginny was stringing singing mistletoe around the room. Fred and George were exploding things, as to be expected. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs to much to-do and excitement. Ron automatically tried to pull Hermione under the mistletoe but she escaped by clinging to Kingsley, asking stupid questions just to keep Ron away. Harry tried to get Ginny but it seemed she was bent on getting him under the mistletoe first. 

They ate a large Christmas breakfast around the grand table, talking of family and school. It was obvious everyone was skirting around the war. Mrs. Weasley would clear her throat and reach for her wooden spoon if anyone even thought about the war. She was determined to give everyone a day of happiness. Remus didn't come down for breakfast. Hermione noticed his abscence before anyone else. She wanted to find him, to bring him down for Christmas but couldn't bring herself to do it. Ron didn't notice anything much at all beyond the food.

Ginny began to ask for presents so the whole congregation moved into the front room to rip into the pile at the base of the tree. Ginny found her present from Harry first, of course, and was more determined to get to that mistletoe after she saw the emerald earrings in the package. Hermione opened her gift from the Order first, doing everything in her power not to open the one from Ron. He sat by, glancing up from his own gifts to see when she would pick up his. She was through all the others, her Order gift, her Weasley sweater, her headband from Tonks, and saw that only one was left: Ron's. She picked up the small box carefully. It was wrapped in beautiful gold brocade paper with a red velvet bow. She untied it slowly, wondering what could possibly be in here, worried because Ron had made such a deal of keeping it a secret what he got her. The paper came off and it was a black velvet box. She opened it slowly, eyes squinted against all possibilities.

"It's a locket," came his voice from behind her. Ron reached forward and took it in his hands. Elbows resting on her shoulders, he opened the locket and showed her the tuft of red hair inside. "It's a protection locket. If the locket has hair from the man who loves her in it, the woman will be protected from most minor curses. If he truly loves her, it will be like a shield around her. It's said that if the love is strong enough, it will even ward off Avada Kedavra." He shut the locket and clasped it around her neck. It was an oval pendant on a long, think gold chain. "The chain in unbreakable. The locket can only ever be opened by the woman and the man whose hair is inside." She stared up at him for a moment.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You're beautiful. I love you." He gave her a quick kiss before moving back to his presents. It was then that she saw Remus standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, a sad smile, before walking back up the steps. She watched him for a minute before she got up, falsely excusing herself to the restroom. She entered her room, not expecting Remus to be standing at her dresser. He had scissors in his hand. He snipped a small bit of hair from his head. After he moved his arms, he saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, I was just going to leave you a note."

"I have your present for you. Do you want it?" she questioned. He just sort of stood there. She moved toward her trunk and took out a small, rectangular gift. "It's a book, of course." She handed it to him.

"Thank you." He opened it quickly. "_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_."

"It's a muggle novel but I thought you might enjoy it."

"Thank you." He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Happy Christmas, 'Mione." It was a silver moon shaped pendant.

"Cute, werewolf," she smiled sadly.

"It isn't just for werewolf. I bought it because you never look more beautiful than you do in moonlight." He laid a warm hand on her cheek.

"Remus, I-" she protested quietly.

"Just for Christmas, love, please." His breath was on her skin, her eyes closing despite all her efforts. She relaxed, leaning into his kiss. He broke back, looking into her eyes. "I left some of my hair for you on your dresser. Double the protection can't hurt, now, can it, love?" He kissed her quickly. "I love you." He was out the door before she could response. She fingered the little silver moon before clasping around her neck as well. She opened her locket and laid his hair with Ron's.

"I love you too."

AN: Eh? Eh? Better? Do I please the natives? Let me know! I'm dying to know! And yes, I updated extremely quickly. I wanted to do this chapter so bad...I had written the locket scene a hundred times in my head today and I just had to get it out to you.

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are accepted.


	21. We May Have To Have Christmas More Often

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"You know the beauty of Christmas hols, love?" Ron said to Hermione the morning after Christmas. Hermione looked up from her muffin expectantly. "You get two holidays in one. I mean, Christmas and New Years'; what could be better?" He stuffed his face with a strip of bacon and made move to fill his plate with more butter and biscuits.

"Yes, it is a lovely holiday," came Remus' voice from the kitchen door way.

"Morning, Remus! What'd you get for Christmas?" Ron said, a little bit too loud and happy, but food was on the table and his girl was beside him. He was a bit too happy.

"Socks. I always seem to have socks. Dumbledore and I should look into switching. I would much rather have the books," he sent a look to Hermione.

"As would I," she agreed quietly. He smiled slightly and looked back to Ron who was, quite characteristically and rather conveniently, stuffing his face. He winked at Hermione, causing her face to burn a little with the brazen act. He helped himself to a full plate and set to eating breakfast.

"Why, Remus, you seem to be in rare form today!" Molly Weasley lovingly screeched when she saw him dig wholeheartedly into a steaming pile of eggs.

"I had a rather nice Christmas, Molly." Hermione felt his foot touch hers gently.

"My, oh my, we may have to have Christmas more often!"

"I wouldn't complain," he said with a smile. He looked up at Hermione for a moment before busying himself with the eggs.

"Hermione, dear, you look all flushed. What's the matter, dear?"

"Nothing. I just had a rather nice Christmas myself." She saw the smirk form on Remus' lips and let a small one form on her own.

"Well, Christmas seems to be just the thing we all needed around here."

"Indeed," they chimed together. Hermione laughed a little and took a small sip from her coffee. Plate clean, Ron stood.

"Come on, love. Challenge you to a game of Exploding Snap?" She stood, excusing herself from the table.

* * *

"I want the truth." 

"Right to the point, today, Molly? No wonderful pleasantries? It is Christmas, you know." Molly sat down across from him, coffee in one hand, wooden spoon in the other. Surprisingly, she wasn't eating. For a woman who stayed in the kitchen all day, she didn't seem to eat very often. Remus mused over this. He was in a rather unperturbed mood and this little tangent in his mind was a wonderful little distraction.

"Remus, I have to know."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." He took a sip of his own coffee, abandoning his plate.

"Sure you don't. Now, I would have expected this kind of behavior from Sirius-"

"Molly!" Remus gasped. It was still a sore subject to talk of Sirius, especially at Christmas. Some days, he could still hear "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' resounding in the hallways in Sirius' tell-tale voice.

"But from you? Remus, she's barely eighteen!"

"An adult in the wizarding world," he countered against his better judgment.

"So, you admit it then?"

"No, merely stating a fact, Molly," he said as calmly as he could.

"Are you in love?" Molly sat still for a moment. Remus looked away, not wanting to answer her. "Well, are you?"

"Define it for me and I'll tell you."

"Oh, Remus, don't start this metaphysical nonsense with me! Just tell me the truth! Do you love her or not?" Molly Weasley wasn't there to play little games or to gossip. This was business for her.

"What does it matter, Molly? She's in love with Ron-"

"I don't think she is." Five words. It took five words from Molly Weasley to shatter Remus' last wall.

"What?" he sputtered out. Molly took a sip from her coffee and looked away. He wanted to grab her face and make her tell him.

"I don't see it in her eyes. Have I ever shown you my wedding pictures, Remus?" He shook his head no. She got up and took down a dusty old photo album. Flipping it open, she laid it in front of Remus. "Do you see, Remus? What do you see?"

"You and Arthur, when you were young. Molly, you were a beautiful bride." She smiled sweetly and he could see the memories in her eyes.

"Look into our eyes, Remus. Do you see the look in his eyes? In mine? It's the same look Hermione gives you." Remus stood up quickly and walked to the corner of the kitchen to escape her words. "That's how you look at her."

"Quiet, Molly," he whispered harshly.

"What? Can't have the truth told to you?"

"I can never have her. She's Ron's-"

"I'll not have my children married out of obligation or pity! That goes for Ron and Hermione. She doesn't look at Ron like that, Remus! Admit that to yourself first and then we'll move on."

"Would you accept us?" he asked suddenly. Molly sat down wearily.

"I had to disobey my parents to marry Arthur. They stripped me of my dowry. They never met any of the children before they died. And I would do it all over again because of the love I see in his eyes. Because of the beautiful children we have raised together. No, I wouldn't have accepted you. I would have been outraged and threatened you all with death by wooden spoon," she laughed a little at her joke. "I would have screamed and cried, disowned you all. I would have," she paused here for a second as if to collect herself, "if she hadn't looked at you like that this morning." Molly wiped the fresh tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Molly." He slumped down into his chair.

"She knows you love her, right?" Molly said encouragingly.

"Yes." A wicked little smile crept onto Molly's face. Remus' mind could only scream at the possibilities.

"Well, now, you have to get her to say it back."

AN: OMG, I'm spoiling you guys! Three chapters in three days. Don't get used to it. I need to butter you up so I can NaNoWriMo all November. I love you all dearly. I still have another paper to write tomorrow so you just might get another chapter. Thursday is November 1st. I'm stoked.

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames, and outpourings of love are accepted!


	22. We Aren't Playing Games

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Hey, Hermione, we're going to practice," Harry yelled to her from the bottom of staircase. She opened her bedroom door and peered down into the darkness. "Want to duel with us?"

"Yeah, hold one!" she shouted down. She clasped her locket and moon necklace on and ran down the stairs.

"Hello, love," Ron greeted her with a quick kiss. This was Harry's new thing. He wanted to work on their quick reflexes and recall. She walked into one of the old bedrooms in Grimmauld Place, the dusty air causing her to cough a little.

"Hey, Remus," Harry greeted their ex-professor. Harry turned to face his friends in that distinctly authoritative manner. "I asked Remus here to be the extra partner. Ron, will you work with Remus?" Ron's face scrunched up in a sort of confusion.

"I thought he would help you. I mean, you are the boy who lived."

"I don't need you going easy on Hermione. We all have to push ourselves to be better." Hermione smiled at her best friend's big hopes and determination. Ron huffed indignantly.

"I wouldn't go easy on her-"

"Sure you wouldn't," Harry jabbed. Ron slinked away from her girlfriend and took a spot across from Remus. "Remember, we aren't playing games."

"I love it when you get serious," Hermione joked. Harry smirked, set himself into dueling stance. The spells started flying around the room, bouncing off armchairs and bedposts. Hermione was at a disadvantage, that was for sure. This was Harry Potter; he's survived Voldemort more times than she's seen him. Harry was in the zone. He is powerful, she could feel in coursing through the air.She saw Remus go down from the corner of her eye and that split second hesitation caused her to be hit by a powerful stunner. A pale green light shimmered for a moment before she hit the ground.

"Hermione!" was the only thing she heard come from her three companions. She stood and brushed herself off, looking incredulously at the anxious men around her.

"What? I'm fine." Ron wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Don't ever do that again," he demanded, sounding relived.

"We get a little nervous around green lights," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"No worries. We weren't playing games, remember?"

"Good thing I gave you this locket," Ron said as he lifted the little gold oval up in his hands. Before Hermione could do anything, he opened it up. Remus walked out, excusing himself to get Hermione a glass of water. Harry agreed with him, unaware of what was going to happen. Ron just sort of stared. Hermione could feel her face contort into a pained expression. Harry knit his own face up with confusion. "Harry," Ron said in a voice much colder than normal, "please leave." Harry looked to Hermione but she had her eyes closed. "Leave. Now." Harry walked out cautiously. Ron snapped the locket closed and moved away from her. Hermione stood stock still in the room, not daring to even breathe. "Care to explain?"

"Ron, I-" she stopped. What could she say? Could she say that she was in love with Remus? To Ron? Didn't everyone assume that they were to be married someday; Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley.

"I'm waiting," Ron huffed impatiently. She looked up into his eyes, seeing the anger burning. She realized that he really wasn't angry with her. He was hurt and that was the way he manifested it; in anger. She couldn't stare long, the heat was making her skin crawl.

"Ron, it's just-" she shook her head. "Double the protection can't hurt, can it?" she quoted.

"Whose is it?" he questioned. She squirmed a little. She opened and shut her mouth what felt like a hundred times. She felt every much like a fish out of water. "You know what? I don't care. How could you do this?"

"I'm not cheating on you!" she shouted.

"Yes, you are, Hermione! How dare you even attempt to deny it! The evidence is in your locket!" Hermione couldn't deny it. She had cheated on Ron. Not only had she kissed Remus, but she had been emotionally cheating on Ron. She had made him believe that she loved him, that she was only for him. Her heart wasn't his. She looked away from him in shame.

"I'm sorry." Ron stormed around the room. He threw his arms up several times.

"You're sorry. Isn't that just great? You're sorry." She wanted to get angry with him but she knew she couldn't.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she pleaded. And she meant it. She was sorry for stringing him along. She was sorry for making him believe a lie. She was sorry that she had ever gave him this false hope. She was sorry she had said 'yes' all those months ago.

"I don't accept your apology," he grated out between clenched teeth. He walked out the door and slammed it shut. She sat down on the dusty floor and cried.

* * *

"What in hell...?" Harry started when he saw Ron blast out of the room. 

"Just-" Ron grit his teeth even more and held up a hand, "don't ask." He walked right into his room and slammed the door again. Harry made to move toward the door but a hand stopped him.

"Let me, Harry. Ron needs you to understand his side right now," Remus assured him. Harry looked into the older man's eyes. He saw something there that told him Hermione would be okay. Harry nodded quickly and went to sit with Ron. Remus sighed and entered the room.

It broke his heart to see Hermione crying on the floor. He blamed himself for this. He had caused all this. If he had just left well enough alone...

"Remus?" she whined pitifully. He went right to her and enclosed her in his arms. "I didn't want to hurt him, Remus. I knew it was impossible but I didn't want to hurt him. Why did I hurt him?"

"Shh, love, you knew it had to be this way." He buried her face in his chest and he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt.

AN: Sorry this is a less-than-happy update but it was necessary. It's crucial to the plot and you all want Remus and Hermione to get together. You have to hold on for the whole ride! This is my last night of freedom. NaNoWriMo starts at 12:01 tonight. I'm so excited. Well, I have to go do some homework now. For once, BaBR came before homework! Aren't you proud of me?

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are accepted!


	23. I Don't Want To Talk About It

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Harry Potter moved out from the small crack left in the door. His mind was conflicting with itself. Was what he saw merely the gesture of caring adult? Harry tried and tried to convince himself it was a fatherly or brotherly embrace but there was a subtle difference. He couldn't even describe it. The way she looked at him, the tone in his voice when he comforted her; it all screamed out something more. He had to talk to Ron...now.

"Hey, mate, I just going to play some Qui-"

"Shut it, Harry. I don't want to talk about it." He was standing next to the window, staring out into the streets of Grimmauld place.

"What happened in there?" Ron growled in his throat.

"I said 'I don't want to talk about it'." Harry just stand on the little twin bed. He watched as Ron rubbed a ragged sleeve over his nose. It was a rather pathetic sight. This was exactly what Harry feared. He was worried that things would end badly between his best friends and there he would be, all alone. It was a rather selfish thought but he felt that every once and awhile, he was entitled to a slightly selfish thought. "She had another man's hair in her locket."

"What?" Harry said dully, having lost some of his senses while thinking.

"She had another man's hair in her locket. The locket I gave her. It was supposed to be my hair! Mine and only mine! How dare she! I can't even..." He drew a shaky breath.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Maybe it's her father's?" Ron's face scrunched up.

"Double the protection can't hurt, can it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask her. That's all she could do to answer for this. All she could say was some cryptic nonsense to me!" He just wanted to overturn the bed, the table, the whole world. Just like she had overturned his. He wanted to destroy something, something precious, something rare. He wanted his revenge.

"What if I told you it was my hair?"

"Don't try to protect her, Harry. I know you love her like a sister but I know my colors. The hair was light, sort of blondish." Harry's stomach sank to his toes.

"What if I told her you were mistaken? That it really was her father's?"

"Why? Is that the story she came up with? Hm? Is that why you're here, to spread some lie she created to cover her own mistake?" Ron looked absolutely livid. Harry was, for the first time in his life, afraid of the youngest Weasley boy.

"I haven't talked to Hermione, mate. I only want what's best for you both."

"Then leave me alone! What's best for me is to be away from her!"

"I think-"

"Honestly, Harry, I don't care what you think." Ron was obviously in a huff. He wasn't being reasonable. He was just angry. Harry didn't want what happened next to happen. But it did.

"You know, I think Remus is a better choice for Hermione than you!" It was a childish outburst. Harry mentally smacked himself. He really needed to learn to control his mouth.

"You think it's Remus' hair?" Ron's face was the epitome of shocked. He simply couldn't believe Hermione would love Remus. "He's so old!"

"Maybe that's what she likes about him," Harry shrugged. He resigned himself to the damage he had inflicted.

"Are you kidding? If you're kidding, I'll kill you." Harry could do nothing but shrug his shoulders. "You're not joking. Why couldn't you have been joking?" He moaned terribly, like a man facing the execution chamber.

"I've been left for an older man, haven't I?" I flopped on the bed beside Harry. "This, quite possibly, is the worse day in my existence."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Harry said lightly. Ron buried his head in the pillows.

"Leave here to die. When I start to smell, toss me out in the street. They pick up the dead eventually."

"You aren't angry?"

"Angry? I'm absolutely furious. I'm so angry I can't even see straight." Harry could hear the unspoken words behind it. 'But I'm too crushed to do anything about it right now'.

"Just don't do anything rash." Harry warned. He had much too much experience with acting on whims to allow Ron to do so.

"Oh, when I act, it won't be rash. I'm going to find out who this guy is and when I do, I'm going to break them apart."

"Ron!"

"Harry, you can't talk me out of this. I'll make her see. I'll show her that I'm the real guy for her. It will be masterful." Harry sighed. Ron may be talking big but he could see it all now. This dastardly plans will end in farce and Hermione and Remus will laugh in his face. He supposed that meant he would have to stop Ron.

"You really aren't, are you?"

"I can try, can't I?"

"Why don't you try talking to her first?" Ron got a far away look on his face.

"I'm acting like a child, aren't I?" Harry took no time in nodding 'yes'. "Thanks for the confidence, mate."

"Listen, you need to heal first. Take some time before you start dabbling around in her life. Maybe you'll find that this is all a misunderstanding. Or maybe," Harry stopped at this next phrase. He didn't want to say it but he knew it would calm Ron down. "She'll see that it was her mistake." There, he had just sold his other best friend down the river. But Ron always came first in his heart. He felt stupid for saying that but it was true. When he and Hermione were on the outs, it wasn't near as bad as when he and Ron were fighting.He felt like a monster for his own bias.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks, Harry." He thumped Harry hard on the back. "You're a good friend."

"Yeah," Harry replied derisively, "the best."

AN: I know. It's super short but it's a new chapter. And it's in November! Leave me alone. I haven't done my words for today (all 1,667 of them) and I really just wanted to get this out to you. I don't like this chapter but, oh, well.

Remember, all questions, suggestion, flames and outpouring of love are accepted!


	24. Everything Alright in Here?

Chapter Twenty-Four

Remus was planning something big. He didn't know what, but he was planning it, by golly. Molly kept winking at him and nudging her head toward Hermione at the dinner table. He almost couldn't stand it. He wasn't sure it would be the brightest move to woo her in front of the entire Order. Besides, Christmas was almost over. She would be back at Hogwarts and he would still be pittering around number 12. He wasn't going to focus on that. He was going to focus on winning her heart; nothing more.

He had been trying all day to get her alone but the blasted girl always seemed to be surrounded. Ginny would drag her off to talk for hours on end. How suspicious would it be if Remus just barged in and demanded time alone with Hermione? Well, not terribly suspicious but still, some eyebrows would be raised. Harry seemed to be watching him. If he so much as sneezed, Harry's green eyes iced him down from head to toe. He would smile weakly when he caught Harry staring at him. 'He must know something...or suspect.' It was becoming too much for him. He just wanted the world to know about his love for Hermione. He couldn't stand the covert stares and the secret meetings he was forced to comply to until he knew her heart. And, even then, how could they come out with this sort of relationship?

Remus knew Molly's heart on this matter. He knew Ron would have a fit. Harry was tricky. He'd either be extremely pleased or extremely pissed; this, of course, depending on Ron and Ginny's reaction as well. Remus had a feeling Dumbeldore had been holding out for this relationship from the start. He had a sneaking suspicious that Dumbledore had put him back in Hogwarts simply to fall in love with Hermione. Now, he understood that the old man liked to dabble around in everyone else's lives but would he really go so far as to drop Remus back with these sorts of intentions? He wouldn't put it past the coniving old codger. The older members of the Order wouldn't like this in the least. Kingsley probably won't care either way. So long as no one slacks off in his work. Snape will use this as bait for getting him to fight. Of course Severus would be petty like that. He still hadn't forgiven Remus for allowing James and Sirius to do all those things to him during their school days. McGonagall...oh, McGonagall. She'll have his head on a silver platter. He could face a simpering Severus, a rageful Ron, a meddling Molly and a dabbling Dumbledore but never a mad McGonagall. He could hear the lecture forming in his head already.

"Completely immature. She's half your age, Remus! I will absolutely refuse to see my student fooled about with like this." Minerva may love him but she has the fierce protectiveness of the lioness. No wonder she's head of Gryffindor.

Remus finally caught Hermione alone in the library at Number 12 that night. He slipped in, shutting the door carefully behind him. She looked up sleepily, her hands lazing on the pages of her book.

"Tired, love?" She smiled softly and shut her book.

"Just a little," she sighed and turned away. He sat in an uncomfortable, high-back wing chair across from her. She was curled up, shivering a little from the cold in the room. He noticed that the fire had gone out and stared at the few orange embers left. He knew he should have started the fire back but the grey light suited his mood.

"You seem sad," she said suddenly. He cocked his head slightly, his eyes never leaving the dead hearth.

"Maybe I am."

"Why?" He looked up slowly and saw real concern in her eyes. Real concern...for him. He lied a little.

"I'm worried about you." He was worried about her but he was sad for a whole different reason...though, still pertaining to her.

"Me? Is it about Ronald and I?" His lips tugged a little at the corners. 'She was back to call him Ronald.' He nodded 'yes'. "I'm feeling much better, if that's what you're worried about. I think that, with time, he will see that we can be friends again. Until then, I'll just let him brood. He's rather good at it anyways."

"You don't intend to make up, do you?" He voiced quickly before his courage gave out on him.

"Make up? With Ronald? No..." she took a deep, shuddering breath, "No, I knew it was wrong from the beginning. I told you that...that day." 'The day she discovered who Romulus really was.'

"Are you still angry with me?" She looked down to her lap, watching her fingers as they twined and laced. She didn't say a word but shook her head 'no'. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do," she said like it was a question that didn't need to be answered. She didn't even look up from her lap. That seemed like music to him until a sour note rang out in his mind. There was another question that needed to be asked before he could know.

"Are you in love with me?"

Her head shot up quickly, her eyes like saucers. She had that scared look and he could smell the adrenaline in her blood telling him she was afraid. He waited, watching her process everything, watching her breathe deep and uneven, watching her debate everything in her mind.

"Remus, I-" he held up a hand. He had sprung it all on her too quick, hadn't he? This wasn't what he had been planning. He had never had a real concrete plan but this definitely wasn't it. That's what he gets for trying to plan.

"I'm sorry," he stood, "I'll leave."

"No! Remus, it's just-" She stood up, knocking her book to the floor. He stopped walking; she stopped breathing. The library door opened and Harry's head popped through.

"Everything alright in here?" His eyes stopped on Remus.

"Of course. Just a dropped book is all." No, that wasn't all. Just a dropped book and a shattered heart. He put on his best facade of normalcy and left through the door out into the main hall. Hermione heard the front door shut and the sound seemed to reverberate through her heart.

AN: OMG, I'm back! I was planning on fluff but this came out at the end. Much better, I think. Hope you like it. Well, I failed at NaNoWriMo. I should never have left you guys. You treat me better than NaNoWriMo. Leave LONG reviews because I need your help. If you tell me what you'd like to see, I can try to incorporate it and make a much more entertaining story. Please! I hereby admit to being a Review Hound. The reviews are literally why I write this. I have been getting discouraged over the last few chapters because I'll have 100+ hits but two reviews. 2! I even like flames! You only have this chapter because of Lepusia. If she hadn't been encouraging me, I would have given this fic up long ago. I know it's not fabulous or life altering. I know it's not even great in the realm of fanfiction. You can flame me if you want. Just...please, review. I beg. I plead. I prostrate myself before you.

Remember, ALL questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are NEEDED!

Much love, MrsVC


	25. I Think I Approve

Chapter Twenty-Five

Hermione sank back down in the wing chair. Her knees couldn't support her. Her body was weak.She just stared down at her shoes, not even listening to Harry as he questioned her. She hadn't been able to say anything. Her mind had turned back as soon as the words had left his mouth. She could see it in his eyes; his love, his plans, his desire for her to reciprocate. In that flash instant, the entire world had opened up. And her stupidity had shut it just as quickly. Why couldn't she say it? Why couldn't she say she was IN love? She wanted to; oh, how she wanted to. But something was holding her back. Something just kept her tied down. She wanted free. She wanted to speak her mind. She was a headstrong woman and hated being told to reign in, to pull back, to not be in the forefront and seaming ahead. She hated to be tethered.

"What's this all about, Hermione?" She just shook her head, refusing to answer. "You've got to tell me, Hermione." Suddenly, a thought sprang to her mind.

"Why? So you can go comfort Ron with my pain?" Harry blanched, knowing he would have told Ron.

"No, Hermione, listen. What's going on with you and Remus?"

"Nothing," it was meant to imply that she was angry he would even accuse her of that. Instead, her voice spoke the volumes of the emptiness he felt. How she wished she could say that 'something' was happening.

"Hermione, I saw you...I, uh, I saw you that day with Remus in the spare bedroom." Her eyes flashed indignantly for a moment.

"Spying, were you?" He was entirely chastised for all his work he had done in Ron's interest. Hermione knew him far too well.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Well, what do you think?" He could still detect the anger in her voice.

"I don't know."

"Waiting to see what Ron will tell you to say?" She stood quickly and made to leave. She just wanted to be alone.

"No, Hermione, don't be this way!"

"What? I understand. I understand far more than you think. I know Ron's first. Mates firsts. I get it, okay? So...just leave Remus and I out of this." She started to walk away from him again, angry with herself more than anything. Angry because she was tied to the ground. Angry because her only friend was acting this way. Angry that she couldn't say anything when she had the chance. Angry that she may have ruined the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. Angry that she was scared. Angry that she was afraid he'd never come back. Angry that she was frightened by the possibility of him hating her.

"I think I approve," Harry mumbled. She stopped dead in her tracks. She refused to turn and face the Boy Wonder who she loved more than anyone. He was the brother she had always wanted. That was why she hated being second in his life. All her life, she had dreamed she would have a brother to protect her and love her. She saw herself as his family. She didn't liked being pushed to the side. But, she had learned to accept that. As long as he and Ron were friends, he loved her too. But, when it came down to a choice, he always went for Ron. But now, to hear him say he approves, that he would bless them stopped her. That's all she wanted from him; his love, his approval. She didn't want to be easy, though. She would make him explain himself. She would hold firm. She wasn't a pushover and she refused to crumble down to him.

"You think?" she said coldly, waiting to see what he was going to say.

"I know. He's good for you, Hermione. He's just what I have always pictured for you. Well, except for the whole half lifetime age difference and all. Of course, you need a man, not a little boy. Maybe that makes more sense, now that I think of it. I probably should have added a few wrinkles on his face. You two are like peas in a pod. You'll sit around and be smart together. Get married and have a hundred little smart babies. And you'll grow old and die, probably still thinking of all the smart things you two did together. He's perfect for you, Hermione. He'll treat you right, Hermione. Better than Ron ever did," he admitted. She was in tears; he could see her head drooping and her shoulders quivering. He walked up behind her and laid her hands on her shoulders. She took a deep breath but didn't turn around.

"Do you really believe that?" Harry laid his head gingerly on top of hers, feeling her soft brown hair on his cheek. He had done her a disservice all these years. He had ignored her. He had used her. She was Hermione Granger, Smartest Witch of the Century, Number One in their class, Brightest Witch of her Age. He went her when he needed research done, or to bounce ideas about Voldemort or Draco. He went to her when he needed to know the answer to homework or when Finals was coming and he forgot the three main ingredients in a Forgetfulness potion. He would defend, yes, but just as a friend. He suddenly came to realize that all these years, she had loved him and he had never returned the favor to her completely. He brushed his lips across the crown of her head and she spun quickly and buried her face in his chest. He pulled her in tighter, closer than he had ever done before.

"I'm in love, Harry. I am so in love with him," she sobbed.

"I know, I know," she said soothingly as she cried into his old shirt.

AN: Reviews mean you get chapters! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know, I know. I was whiny and a crybaby. But, at least I admit to my faults and beg for you to enable me. I'm weak, what can I say? So, tell me how this went. Good, bad, otherwise? I think this story is coming to an end. I feel that these past two chapters have been the climax. Besides, pstibbons will be angry with me if I draw it out any longer.

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are NEEDED.

Okay, I'm have a "Name My Muse" Contest. My muse is male and likes reviews in copious amounts. Submit a name and whichever one strikes my fancy is my muse's name and the winner gets a one-shot I will write according to all their demands. Or, if that prize doesn't strike your fancy, I will let you direct something in my story anyway you want. Though, if it's ridiculous, I will probably make it a dream... Ready? Set! Name!


	26. One Thing He Wanted Most

**Chapter Twenty-Six,**

Remus Lupin had decided to wander Diagon Alley. It was three days before New Year's and six days before Hermione would go back to Hogwarts. He sighed. He had six days left with her. And he was going to miss them all. He kicked a crumpled scrap of parchment away from his foot in a rash, childish act of anger.

She didn't love him. Remus Lupin had never loved anyone before. He had never truly opened his heart to any woman before and yet, the first time he tries, it gets smashed to pieces in a millisecond. He had opened by every door into his soul and she slammed them shut with one breath. She didn't love him. She was not in love with him.

He just wanted to scream and rage. He wanted to rip up all the rare books in Flourish and Blotts. He wanted to smash all the precious vials in the Apothecary. He wanted to tear all the foreign silks Madam Malkin's could hold. He wanted to ruin everything that everyone else held dear. All because he could not have the one thing he wanted most; her love. He felt decidedly childish and selfish so he kicked the parchment with a little more zeal. He kicked it right into the forehead of some passing teen.

"Oi, watch it," the boy said.

"Sorry, son," Remus mumbled, trying to move away to hide his embarrassment.

"Wait, Remus?" the boy said. Remus looked up to be eye to eye with Neville. He didn't feel like chatting it up. He tried to look like he was in a hurry but Neville had a hold on his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking the shops."

"Where have you been?"

"Staying at the Weasley's with Harry and-" he was going to say Hermione but stopped himself and choked out, "the lot."

"Sounds like fun. Did you have a nice Christmas?" This infernal small talk was grating on Remus' nerves. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to chat about pleasantries with Neville. Was that too much to ask? "How's Hermione?" Remus turned away from his 'best mate'. Neville, sensing his friend's discomfort and dour mood, pulled Remus along to a side alley. "What's wrong?" he said in his adorable little lisp.

"Nothing," Remus groaned.

"Yeah, 'nothing'. Where have I heard that one before?" Remus scrunched his face up, making his scars appear even more evidently. "Now, we're best mates, right?" Remus had no choice but to nod. "Then tell me what going on." Neville had a way of changing everything for Remus. He sighed, defeated, and sat down on a small bench out in the main street.

"You were right," well, that something Neville doesn't hear everyday. "About Hermione. I just...I couldn't fool myself into saying 'it's not proper.' I was her professor. Doesn't that change something? Shouldn't our whole dynamic rest on the basis that our relationship could never be like that? But, I would see her and all those nagging voices went away. All I heard was her, Hermione saying how much she enjoyed my company. Her accepting me for what I was. Werewolf and old, scarred, ugly man."

"Don't put yourself down like that," Neville whispered outraged. "I know; it's never helped anyone." Remus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Good man, Neville, good man. You know, you've been the greatest help to me in this time. It's funny how we always seem to be given the people we need just when we need them."

"And thank God for it," Neville said, smiling happily at the compliment he was just given.

"She couldn't say it, Nev." Remus ran a calloused, withered hand over his face. He was minutely aware of his scars. He could feel every porous surface of his skin. Being rejected is quite a blow to one's self esteem; not that Remus had much of that to begin with. "She just couldn't say it. She's not in love, Nev. Who could ever be in love with me? I was kidding myself this whole time. I tried to convince myself it couldn't be because of age; it couldn't be because of me."

"Maybe she's just not the right girl for you," Neville said, his voice dripping with old stories and experience.

"That's just the thing, Nev. She is; she is." Neville patted Remus on the back as Remus stared sadly at a crack in the pavement. Remus felt Neville stiffen beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Remus looked up at his pudgy little friend confusedly.

"I believe we've established that."

"Yes, but what are you doing here? Go get her! You can't hide forever!"

"As childish as this is going to sound, I wish I could."

"Do you think that if you hadn't lit that fire under me that I would have Mary Anne? Now, go practice what you preach, Remus." This was the most forceful Remus had seen Neville be in a long time. 'The boy really knew when his Gryffindor side was needed.'

"I can't just barge into the house and declare my love for her, Nev. The time isn't right."

"Sitting around here stewing isn't good either, Remus." Neville was right, yet again. He didn't know what to do. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at his expectant friend.

"I'll go back. But just to let her know I'm not gone forever. I need to take this slow...for her. She needs to see me there, by her. I need to show her that I...I still love her."

"That's a good man, Remus. Bet grandmum's having a fit. She was getting fitted for new robes in Madam Malkin's." They stood and shook hands, each smiling at the other. "Go back to her, Remus. If she really is the girl, she'll come around." The two friends parted. Neville left with a new found sense of worth and a sudden desire to write Mary Anne a letter. Remus left with a new fiery purpose in his heart. To show Hermione that he wouldn't abandon her; to prove to her just how much he loved her. He only prayed he was not too late. That she didn't hate him too much for walking out last night. He wanted to start the New Year off right; with Hermione by his side.

AN: Really bad, right? Oh, well, at least it was a chapter. Can you tell I'm wrapping it up? So, you had a bit of Harry/Hermione friend-fluff in the last chapter and now a little for Remus and Neville. Review, please.

GuardianofTime808 wins the prize with her submission of Angus! I've always had this strange affinity to the name Angus. I would always volunteer to be Angus when we read Macbeth aloud in English. GuardianofTime808, what would you like as your prize?

Remember, Angus requires reviews. He says, "All questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are accepted!"


	27. To Stand in the Way of True Love

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Remus Lupin had barely walked back in the door before he was accosted by none other than Harry Potter. Now, Remus had loved James but his son had a bit of a Savior complex. It bordered on psychotic but who was Remus to turn away his best friend's son? Besides, he loved the boy like he was his own son.

"What in hell did you think you were doing walking out of here last night?" Remus had to suppress both his anger and the desire to roll his eyes. "She's been miserable, you know."

"I know. So have I," this little statement did nothing to deter Harry Potter.

"She's sat in that chair since 5 AM this morning, you know." Remus didn't know.

"Hasn't she slept any?" Even Harry could detect the concern in his voice. Suddenly, all the defenses, all the harsh upbraids died in his throat. Harry hung his head, tired and defeated and ashamed he tried to scold Remus.

"Barely." Remus made to move past Harry, not even looking at him but beyond him, to the door that led him to her. Harry grabbed a handful of Remus' cloak but Remus was trying to get to her and nothing would distract him. That was, until he heard another familiar voice inside the library.

"Hermione, dear, whatever is the matter?" it was the stern but loving little clip of Minerva McGonagall. Hermione made no response and he heard Minerva press on. "Come now, you can tell me." Remus heard someone sniff inside. 'Was Hermione crying?' "Now, now, love, he'll come back. The good ones always do." He heard Hermione sob but then the sound was muffled. He could tell by Minerva's terse voice that Hermione had flung herself on the older woman. "Come now, Miss Granger. No use blubbering over Mr. Weasley." Remus couldn't hide his grimace at this; apparently, neither could Hermione.

"This isn't over Ron." He could almost sense Minerva's confusion and Hermione's slight amusement.

"Not over Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. What a shock it must have been to you to find them in that cupboard!"

"No, it's not over Harry," Remus sent a mocking smirk at Harry who blushed and scowled in response. He heard the sound of wooden heels on the floor and knew it was Minerva standing. 'She must be terribly confused.'

"Well, now, whatever's wrong then?" Minerva wasn't asking anymore; she was demanding an answer. At this moment, the heavy steps of Mrs. Weasley came into hearing. Remus heard her gasp and set to cooing after Hermione.

"It'll be alright, dear. He'll be back." Minerva huffed and paced beyond the door.

"I know, Mrs. Weasley. I know." Minerva's step grew a little louder and quicker.

"It's not the end. I know him; he's dependable and rational. He won't just walk out on you." Hermione chorused more of her 'I know's as Mrs. Weasley continued to coo.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Minerva demanded of Molly. Remus could almost feel Molly as she looked into Minerva's eyes. This was quite a feat for the normal person but his werewolf senses made him a little more sensitive to movement and sound. Minerva stopped pacing.

"I think it's obvious, Minerva. Hermione is having some 'man troubles', as my mother called them." Minerva puffed out a great breath of air.

"Yes, but what man?" Remus smirked.

"Glad to know I'm considered dependable and rational." He could not help but smirk as Minerva McGonagall's jaw physically sagged. Hermione's eyes lit up a little. Molly simply smiled. Minerva was still in shock when Hermione jumped from her chair and ran to his arms.

"I was so scared. I was so scared I'd run you off," she whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Think a werewolf is that easy to be rid of?" He could feel her smiling into his shoulder. That was until he felt Minerva's lithe fingers gripping his earlobe. He let go of Hermione and she took the chance to drag him out of the library. She threw him into a chair and rounded on his like he was a student in trouble.

"What in Merlin's name are you thinking, Remus John?" Oh, no, he was in trouble now. He licked his lips tentatively.

"I love her; does that count for nothing?"

"She is a little girl! I'd expect something like this from Sirius-"

"I know, I know. Molly's already given me this speech." Minerva stood agape for a moment.

"Molly knows?" Remus nodded slowly and watched as Minerva's hand fluttered up to her heart. "And she's done nothing about it? No disinheritance, no death by wooden spoon?" Remus couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

"She approves, Minerva."

"She's mental!" Minerva gasped.

"And what did your mother say when you wanted to marry a muggle?"

"She told me that I was to sleep between her and father until I was 40. Then, I could marry an wizard I wanted," she said, lost in some trance.

"And what did you do?" he goaded carefully.

"Married him anyway," she smiled at her memories.

"Were you happy?" he asked, sincere and quiet.

"Yes," she breathed, the ghost of yesteryear playing through her head.

"Why would you stop us?"

"It's just-Remus, she's too young."

"No, she's not. You're saying I'm too old," he spat harshly. Minerva waved him off.

"Don't get this way, Remus. You know that's not true."

"What if I wanted to marry Tonks? What would you say then?"

"I'd be all for it. The girl's lonely, you know."

"See? I'm too old for her, isn't it?" Minerva flinched. "Isn't it!" The kitchen door creaked open. Remus turned, the edge of his rage gone when Hermione walked in. She stood beside him, calm and collected, and it soothed him.

"Remus, go on upstairs. Bunk with Harry; Ron sort of took over your room for the night." She raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. He reached down, held it, and kissed it softly before leaving.

"Hermione, you-" Hermione cut her off with a raised hand.

"Don't; anything you say, I've already heard before.Now, I have something to say to you." Minerva sat quietly. "I've always been the brightest witch in my class. That's not pride; it's what the numbers say. Don't you think I am smart enough to know that he is twice my age? That he's a werewolf? That he was once my teacher?" Minerva opened her mouth again but Hermione spoke before her.

"If I didn't realize any of those things, you would have a right to stop us. But I do. I understand them. I understand their consequences and I am willing to sacrifice everything, everything for this. Even your approval." Minerva wanted to stand firm. She was preparing a long speech in her head until Hermione whispered, "I love him."

"Does Dumbledore know?" was all she could choke out.

"I'm pretty sure Dumbledore planned it," Hermione replied, a small smirk on her lips.

"And Molly approves?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"Think it would have gone this far if she didn't?" Hermione waited patiently as Minerva's mind ran over everything said, everything seen. She could feel her heart beat against her chest. This was the last hurdle. She heard Minerva take a deep breath.

"Who am I," she began, slowly standing and taking Hermione's hand in her own, "to stand in the way of true love."

AN: YAY! A long one. Angus thanks for the reviews. He was happy.Only about 3 chapters to go. Think I'm going to end it at a even 30. Sound good?Hope you enjoyed.

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are needed.


	28. The True Meaning of Love

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Harry Potter had taken a lot of…well, crap in his life. He had sat by when Rita Skeeter had basically wrote some sordid, romantic novel of his life in the Prophet. He had let Seamus tell him he was a liar. He had trusted men who betrayed him and betrayed those who loved him. But, Harry James Potter wasn't going to take this.

"Ron, you're mental!"

"No, it's a perfect plan, Harry!" Harry's hand went immediately for his face, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Tell me what part of this plan make sense?"

"All of it!" Harry slapped his forehead. 'Stupid question,' he sighed mentally.

"Hermione can't do this, Harry. Why haven't you done anything about it? I'm surprised with you."

"Are you sure you aren't doing this for yourself? That you don't just want Hermione back?" Ron looked surprised, slightly too surprised, and then proceeded to quell this fear of Harry's a bit too vehemently.

"No! Why would you even say that, Harry? You know that all I do is in the interest of Hermione. I'm not even thinking of myself!"

"And if Hermione's best interest is in you?" Harry implied, skeptically raising his eyebrows. Ron started to shrug around in his characteristic non-committal way.

"Well, then, bully for me, I suppose," Harry shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in a quite Snape-ish manner. He supposed he felt a little more sympathy for the man now. Harry couldn't let this happened but he supposed he should have seen this coming. This had always been a fear of his. Hermione and Ron: the Relationship was quite innocuous but Ron and Hermione: the Break-up had terror written all over it. He knew nothing good could come from a break-up. Well, he supposed something good did come of it; just nothing good for him. He sighed, cursing himself for both his minute of selfishness and his annoying selflessness.

* * *

Remus Lupin could not believe his luck. Hermione was his; wasn't she? She stood up to McGonagall! He sighed aloud though he was alone. Was he really so pessimistic to deny that Hermione loved him? That she was willing to hold onto him through all thick and thin? Remus Lupin knew that Hermione and he were of a similar mind in many subjects. He knew her thoughts on the weakness of Wolfsbane. He knew her theories on the background of the Wingardium Leviosa charm. He even knew that she couldn't perform beauty charms; her dirty little secret. But, he did not know her heart. He knew his own.

His heart was telling him that she was it. She wasn't a raving beauty, but, to him, she was. She wasn't rich but none of that mattered. He was past the warm and fuzzy stage of love. He was past all the emotions. He was past jumping at the sound of her voice. He had moved on. His love had grown from the superficial to the lasting. He could never start this relationship without thinking all the way to the ends of it. He couldn't string her along if he wasn't ready for the long haul. He wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't make her believe he loved only her if he knew his eyes would wander. He had looked around to every other woman in the wizarding world. He had taken to staring at passing witches as they sorted through their belongings in Diagon Alley. He knew he probably looked like a stalker but nothing deterred him. He saw woman his own age. He saw people who the world would consider more beautiful. He saw flirty women who would understand his body but not his mind. He saw single mothers and widows. He looked all around and realized that he did not have to stay with Hermione. He had looked around and saw other women who could accept him. Tonks could accept him. And for a moment, he felt like he was cheating on Hermione for even entertaining the notion. He felt unfaithful, like his eye had already wandered. That was, until he looked around again and the same thought popped into his head, "I don't have to stay with her…but I want to." And that was all it took. He knew from the moment that he let his brain think that, the moment that he steeled his soul into that one sentence, that she was it. That was the true meaning of love.

Now his only worry was if Hermione felt the same way. He knew she thought she loved him but could he trust that she had thought this out like he had? She was much younger. He slapped himself mentally for thinking that. Of course Hermione had thought this out. This was Hermione. She was wise beyond her years. She was a headstrong, determined woman who would stick by his side. He knew she was committed and loving; she had seen her with Harry. She was trusting and kind. Her every attribute screamed love. She had seen others. She had dated Ron, she had dated Viktor; he knew she knew her heart. He would trust her forever. She was ready to love him, to commit to him. 'At least,' he thought as he sipped his coffee in the small, cold kitchen early one December morning, 'at least, I'm not sixteen anymore.' She came downstairs, bleary eyed but smiling and took her customary seat across from him. He pushed her coffee towards her which she took with a half yawn and a contented smile. He couldn't help but return the smile, silently thanking his lucky stars.

AN: I know; filler. But, still, I had to set up for the next chapter! Besides, didn't you like the like sidebar foray into Remus' psyche? I mean, now you know his true feelings. Doesn't that mean anything anymore:sigh: I've read WAY too much French Literature. Darn you, Victor Hugo!

Whatever will Ron do? If you have any suggestions, tell me. Who knows? You might have the best idea ever and how could you let it go to waste whilst I screw up my story? That would be a shame and I would have to sic Angus on you. And Angus can be a feisty one. Just warning you.

Remember, all questions, SUGGESTIONS, flames and outpourings of love are needed. I told you; Angus is a feisty one.


	29. You Were Her

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Come on, Hermione. It'll be fun." Ron Weasley may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch but he at least had the sense God gave a turnip. He had made sure Hermione had no reason to refuse him. All her holiday school work was completed (extra credit included), he had roped the rest of the kids into coming along as well, the chores were done, the New Year's decorations were up; there was absolutely no way she could refuse him. He had even made sure that Remus Lupin was gone from the house so that she couldn't glance over at him. Ron may have been slightly thick but he noticed. He saw the way she would look at Remus for hints and clues. He knew something was going on and he fully intended to nip whatever it was in the bud...and fast.

"Ronald, I don't..."

"Don't worry about it. Just, come one. We're all going. You can't refuse me. Besides, I wanted to go to the bookstore and look for a good replacement for my Potions book. You know it was destroyed that day I sat next to Neville," Ron grimaced theatrically. And Hermione, having far more sense that God gave a turnip, saw through it. She thought that maybe, maybe something fishy was happening but she tried not to be suspicious. This was Ron Weasley, her other best friend, the little boy who had made fun of her in first year. He was good natured at heart, she knew that. She trusted him. Even after all that had gone on between them, she still trusted him. She smiled a little, trying to reaffirm her conviction in her own trust. She wanted it to be the unbreakable sphere like she had with Remus. But, she knew that he had hurt her once and that unbreakable only applies when somethings' never been broken before.

"I'll go, I'll go." The big puppy dog grin of his stretched a mile wide and he almost yelped.

"I knew you'd come around!" He almost looked like he was going to kiss her but just playfully tapped her arm and walked out. Hermione shook her head quietly. She wished Remus had been there to save her. Or, at least, to come along. But, alas, Remus was at Hogwarts, talking with McGonagall about Romulus Drigery. Apparently the boy wanted to move schools because he was afraid of being found out. _At least, that was the story we're feeding to Harry and Ron,_ Hermione thought with a smirk. She sighed.

Hermione Granger wasn't a needy woman. She didn't need a man to make her feel complete or wanted. She was sure of herself first before she became sure of any other. But, she still wished Remus was there with her, right then. She felt slightly alone but she knew that she could distract herself. She picked up several books but none of them interested her. The first was an analytical supposition on the many uses of dragon's blood. The second had been a wizard fiction about a muggle who was lost in a magical city. The third, unfortunately, had been a romance and that just reminded her of what she was missing. She sighed again. She didn't feel like going on this little trip to Diagon Alley. Maybe she could find a book more suited to her mood.

"Hermione! Get a move on!" Ron called down from the second story. She sighed, threw her book back on the table and stood. "You ready to go?" She nodded, slightly dejected. She didn't like herself like this. She liked when she had been self-sufficient and independent.

"Yep,"she sighed, walking out the door with Ron.

Diagon Alley was much the same as it always was. The people bustled around the streets, bags and brooms everywhere. Witches in acid green and dark purple chatted together in the street corners. The deep laughter of wizards came from outside the Quidditch supply shop. She could smell the asphodel and thyme from the apothecary. The odor from the Eeloyps' nearly knocked her over. She smiled when she reached the familiar area of Flourish and Blott's. She could smell the new parchment and thick eagle feather quills. Ink always seemed to seep from windows and words like "esoteric" and "erudite" were floating on the wind. She felt home. Ron was drooling over some obscenely priced broom, incredibly oblivious to the world around him.

Inside the store, her heart lifted a little and she didn't feel so alone anymore. She laid hands on the heftiest tome she could find. It felt wonderful to hold the weight of knowledge in her hands. She saw Harry and Ron run into the Quidditch store, wanting to get a closer look. She chuckled. Ginny was long gone to Madam Malkin's; she had told Hermione she needed a new school robe because she had worn all the hand-me-downs and had torn un-mendable holes into Ron's old ones already. Hermione enjoyed her solitude so much she didn't even notice the three hours that passed while she was browsing the overflowing shelves. She heard the bell above the door jangle suddenly and she looked up to see Ron.

"Hermione! There you are! We've looked everywhere for you!"

"Obviously not," she replied dryly. He sighed relief.

"We'd been all over Madam Malkin's with Ginny. Went all through Eelyop's. Do you even know what it smells like in there?"

"I was generally aware," she said, her eyes on her book again.

"We ran into Snape at the Apothecary."

"Oh, how is the Professor?" she said simply to fill the void in the conversation.

"He would have been better if we hadn't physically bashed into him!" Hermione scrunched her face up. This story is slightly too rehearsed, even for Ronald. He was just a little too relieved to see her.

"Ronald, do you have something to tell me?" She could sense Ron's shock. He paled slightly and she could almost hear his heart thumping.

"Nothing," his voice cracked and her fears were realized.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He threw his face into the most defensive yet pathetic look he could. This was all staged.

"No, 'Mione," he stuttered out.

"Don't call me 'Mione. You sneak! You had this planned. What did you think this would accomplish?" He shut his eyes and sighed, this time in defeat.

"I was hoping that you would be distracted by the books. That we could pretend to lose you."

"You knew I would be here. Why would you even go anywhere else?"

"I thought that maybe," he began, obviously ignoring her question, "maybe you would see how concerned I was."

"That I would run back to you again," she finished for him, less angry and more lost in thought. "But why?"

"I wanted you back, Hermione."

"For yourself." His face genuinely fell into confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"If you really wanted me back, you would wait. You can't stand the idea that you lost me. It was your pride that wanted me back, not your heart." He thought hard about this.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just say you accept us."

"But I can't."

"Then you never really loved me."

"How can you say that?" he raged. "I always loved you, Hermione. I still love you. It's you who doesn't love me!"

"Ronald," she began.

"Don't "Ronald" me, okay, Hermione?" She sat back down in the red chair that sat in the back corner of the book shop. He paced in front of her. "You would dare try to lecture me? After all you did to me?"

"Me? Ronald, you tried-"

"Don't tell me what I tried. I know what I've done but it was no where near as bad as what you did to me."

"I saved you."

"Don't play the martyr," he sneered, "You destroyed me."

"You think that now but just you wait," she said, close to tears. She remembered that long ago hug she had given him. The one where she held him close and swore she would never forget his love, that she would never forget that he loved and she would break his heart. This was the tough part. This was the part he would never understand. "Some day you'll meet the girl who makes me look like dust compared to her."

"There is no such girl. You were her."

"No, I'm not."

"You think that now but just you wait," he snarled, mimicking her words from before, and stormed out of the shop. She sat in that red arm chair in the back corner, crying, wishing she could fix his heart.

AN: I know, I know. No Remus, no love, no fun. I understand if you hate it but I think we needed a little Hermione time. I know; long update time. But the hols are insane at my house. I got a laptop so I'm laying in my bed updating. That is so cool to me. Anyway, hope you liked. Angus is starved from the three week fast I accidentally put him on. FEED HIM!

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are needed!


	30. The End

**Chapter Thirty: The End**

Remus Lupin had always wondered where luck had come from. It had always been a subject of wonder to him that some guys had all the luck while the rest had to struggle with each day. Sirius Black had always given the illusion of luck when they had first met. He was a golden son of a rich family. Remus had always believed him to be the lucky one. Until the truth had come out, Sirius was the disowned heir to the Black fortunes. His family hated him. His own brother avoided him at all costs. James also had all the luck. Until Remus learned that he was clumsy and shy around girls.Then his own life had not been a harbinger of good things to come. All in all, Remus had always been disillusioned about luck. He never believed in luck again.

Hermione Granger didn't believe in luck. She believed in hard work and determination. You didn't graduate first in your class by luck alone. You didn't fight against Voldemort with rabbits feet tucked in your robes but knowledge stashed away in your brain. Luck was something Luna Lovegood would believe in but not Hermione Granger.

And so, when it came New Years' Eve, Hermione and Remus didn't believe they were together by luck.

"Come on, everyone, it's almost time!" Ginny called from the doorway of the kitchen. Hermione stood, looking around for Remus. He was sitting in one of the wing back chairs by the fire. It reflected on the crevasses of his face and the thick tissue of his scars. His mustache seemed a little greyer than normal. Hermione sighed, wondering what could be troubling him tonight. She inched closer, a sad look on her own face. He began to talk, not looking up from the glowing flames.

"This is a test, isn't it?" Her face puckered into confusion but he still didn't look up. "A test for me, a test for you. It's all a big test."

"Are you a conspiracy theorist now?" He cracked a small smile. She slide down to the floor and sat at his feet. She laid her head lovingly on his knee and he began to caress her bushy brown mass.

"They are testing us, though," he sighed. "They all want to see if we really mean it."

"Mean what?" she murmured, content to be by his side.She knew exactly what he was speaking of but she liked the sound of his voice.

"If we're really committed to us," his fingers were tangled up and he shook them gently out.

"Don't," she whined, and he began to stroke her hair again.

"I mean, look at us. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"And how old am I?"

"I don't care," she cooed, raising her head to stare him in the eye. "I don't care."

"You say that now but what happens when I'm even older, even greyer. What happens when I can no longer care for myself? I'm going to be old, Hermione."

"Last time I checked, so was I. Look at Dumbledore; he is one hundred and fifty years old. Look at McGonagall. She's seventy! Wizards live much longer than muggles. We have many years together."

"But what about the end?" Hermione's eyes grew sad.

"We have years, Remus; must you speak of the end already?"

"Yes, we have to say these things now, Hermione."

"Do you not think I will care for you?" She searched his eyes for an response. He looked away quickly. "Do you think I'll abandon you just because I'm young?"

"No," he whispered quickly.

"Then what?"

"I'm afraid you'll leave me because someone better will come along," he admitted, an obvious look of defeat in his eyes.

"Some one better? Remus, you think, after all this, I could ever find anyone better?" she smiled, a sad smile that said, 'you ever doubted me?'

"I could point out a hundred wizard you could be with."

"So could I." His face scrunched up and he stared at her with a mix of curiosity and anger. "But I've looked at everyone else. I said, 'I could be with him.' And I look down at my necklace and said, 'But I never want to be.'" And Remus understood. She had thought just like him. He remembered that day in Diagon Alley when he had looked at all the witches strolling along and none of them were worth anything next to Hermione. He had all the reassurance he needed. If he could trust himself with that line of thinking, he could throw his entire life into trusting her.

"We must be quite the shock," Remus chuckled, as she pulled herself onto his lap.

"Why do you say that?" she snuggled her head next to his neck and smelled his crisp aftershave.

"Who would have ever thought of us?" She had to place a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"Ginny did," she mumbled into his shoulder. She could feel his body response in shock and laughter.

"Now this a story I have to hear," he chuckled.

"When you taught at Hogwarts, Ginny used to laugh whenever I said 'Professor Lupin'. Once I flat out asked her 'what's so funny?' She collasped into a fit of giggles that I couldn't shake her out of for three minutes."

"Three minutes?" he asked incredulously.

"I timed it."

"Of course you did, love," and he laid a small kiss on her cheek.

"When I finally shook her out of it," Hermione began to laugh at this point, making her voice breathy and her cheek ruddy with humor, "she said, 'why don't you just call him husband, you're going to marry him anyhow.'" Remus laughed with her.

"She always did have a sensitivity to that sort of thing."

"She used to jeer at me with it all the time. At the time, my life with Ron was pretty much settled. Everyone had subconsciously decided we would be together so I didn't give her a second thought." Remus was amazed at how close he had come to never having her. He was trying to come up with something to say, something appropriate, something that fit with the conversation but she began talking again. "But there was always something...missing with Ronald. When I looked around, I didn't have the same conviction that I could spend my life as his wife. I looked around and said, 'I don't have to be here'. I could have left him at any moment and never looked back." Remus, again, didn't know what to say. He laid his head into the junction between her shoulder and her neck. He could smell the whiffs of her perfume still clinging to her pale skin. He could feel her gentle breath on his nose.

"Do you really mean everything you just said?" She wrapped her small fingers around his larger ones.

"Of course," she sighed, breathing him in even more.

"Then you would marry me?"

"I already assumed we would," and he felt her small smile. She didn't blush or become self-conscience. She had honestly assumed that they would.

"I don't have money for a ring," he sighed.

"I don't need one."

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, really, so long as I have you," she gripped tighter around his neck. Harry came busting into the room. To give credit where it's due, he didn't flinch or blush.

"Come on, you two. It's almost midnight." Hermione untangled herself from Remus and led the way into the overcrowded kitchen. He stood next to her, his mind in a whirlwind as the laughter of others seemed a dull buzz. She would marry him. She had assumed that she would be his bride. Now he knew how James had felt when Lily had said yes. Now he knew what Molly was talking about when she looked at her wedding album. Everyone seemed oblivious to his presence but she was the center of many attentions. Harry and Ginny were standing together, laughing with her as Fred and George tried to call her attention to something horribly they were doing to Ron. He was all aglow and he couldn't decide with what. But he didn't care because for the first time since all this happened, for the first time in his whole life, he was looking at his bride.

Albus came up beside him and tapped his shoulder. "My boy," he began, that all knowing look in his eye. "I believe congradulations are in order, then," he smiled.

"Was this your plan to begin with?"

"Not so much," Dumbledore admitted. "My original intentions were to distract Harry and the others with you. A new face, a new friend. But I knew that wouldn't last long. You're manipulative old codger nickname is not too far from the mark, my boy. I wanted you and Miss Granger to distract the others, to be a kink in their life than would distract them from Voldemort, at least while the Order and I worked on somethings they needn't worry about."

"But?" Remus provided, feeling it coming.

"I didn't know everything would work out quite so well," he said, winking in Hermione's direction. Remus smiled widely.

"You're an old bastard, you know that, don't you?"

"All I can say is 'I try', Mr. Lupin, 'I try.'" Dumbledore turned away from Remus but quickly turned back around again. "Ah, my boy, I have forgotten something." He began to dig deeply into his pockets, ruffling around the folds for the forgotten something. "Ah, here, I believe you will be needing these in the very immediate future." He dropped Godric Gryffindor's old ring back into Remus' hand along with a small ruby and gold woman's ring.

"I don't need to be Romulus anymore, Albus."

"Well, I know that, my boy. You have no worries. I have taken all enchantments off the rings."

"But, Professor, I can't-"

"Say nothing of it, my boy, Godric and Gwendolyn would be proud to have you wear their rings." With a wink and a smile, he was already engaged in a conversation with Arthur. Remus clutched the rings tightly in his fist. He turned back to Hermione. The radio began to played a rather loud, up-beat song by the Weird Sisters and Harry was shouting thirty seconds to go.

"Hermione!" Remus said above the din of family. She came to him, hair wild and eyes shining.

"Apparently, Hogwarts was prepared for this night." He held out Gwendolyn Gryffindor's ring and slipped it quietly on Hermione's left hand.

"Remus-" she said, breathlessly.

"Ten seconds!" Remus slipped his old ring on again. He prayed that he wouldn't change, that he stay old and wrinkled and scarred. "Seven." He smiled when nothing changed but Hermione's eyes. She was happy. She was in love. "Five"

"I love you," Remus whispered into her hair.

"Three!"

"I love you."

"One! Happy New Year!"

THE END

AN: Angus thanks you all. MrsVC loves you all. If you have any questions, PM me. I will be glad to answer them all now that the fic is done. Can you believe it's the end already:sigh: I hope you all liked it. My next work is going to be completing "Summertime", my Severus/Lily fic. So long, from this fic, MrsVC.


End file.
